Outsider
by Turtlekier42
Summary: An OC joins team Natsu and has a sad and dangerous past, How will this change the story and will problems arise? I suck at summeries it's better on the inside. Rated T because paranoia
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so here's a Fairy Tale fanfic as you can probably tell, but tell me how I do and if I'm doing okay with it.**

Saph's POV:

I was walking back to my camp in the forest after patrolling the small boundary I had put up so I didn't need to worry about hunting or competing for territory problems. I burst into a sprint on all fours and ran for about half a mile till I got to my camp. When I got to camp I grabbed some dry meat from a previous day. I looked up at the sky and saw it was only mid-day so I grabbed a book I got in my travels from somewhere and walked to a shady spot about a quarter mile from camp. I sat down and started to read. A little while later I heard a yell and something about food. I growled and rolled my eyes getting up and hid my book inside the tree I was under.

I sprinted on all fours until I saw where the problem was then got up on my feet and ran. When I got close I saw a blue cat hanging upside down and magicians. I smiled and crept closer until I saw that they easily dealt with the people that attacked them. I saw then that there was a shadow that came and pulled the tree that the people were tied onto into the ground. I gasped and noticed the people there were just as surprised. I looked at them and figured they would want to leave fast after that so I walked into the clearing they were in and said "Hi there." They whipped around, one person, a girl had her hand at her side, another, a guy with his hand back and cold generating from them, and the last other than the cat, another guy in a fighting stance. I put my hands up "Woah, woah, woah, I don't want hurt you, I want to help you. I saw what happened and figured you might want a fast way through the forest, you're going to Magnolia right." I told them. They thought about it for a minute and the girl said "That'd be great, I'm Lucy, and yes we are." She smiled holding out her hand. "I'm Saph." I said shaking her hand "And you three are?" I looked at the other three. "I'm Gray." The guy that had the cold around his hands earlier said. "I'm Happy and this is Natsu." The blue cat said from the ground. "Nice to meet you, let's go, I don't want to be in this area much longer, you are just passing through but for someone else there territory is near and they do not like me. Now come." I said waving my hand breaking into a jog and approaching my territory I sniffed the air seeing if this was another creature's territory. It was so I started to walk again but instead took the longer way to my territory. "Why are we going this way? It would be so much easier to go straight through." Natsu complained. "It's easy, I live here mark my territory and other animals mark their territories if I pass through it means I don't respect them enough to either go around or ask if I can go through and if you don't respect the territory of others they won't respect your territory so we're going around," I explained and noticed one of my marks. "Come on, we're almost there." I said. "Were is there?" Gray asked. I looked back "A pitstop." I told him.

I walked to the marker of my territory and waited for them to go into my territory then using unnoticeable water make magic to mark exactly where my territory is. I ran to where the group was waiting and lead the to my small camp. I grabbed my two pillows and my blanket out of my tent and set them on the ground. Then I went to my makeshift storage area and grabbed some dried meat and a fish. I brought out the food "Here ya go, one piece of meat for each of you except Happy, I brought you a fish." I said handing them the food. "Thank you!" Lucy said biting into the dried meat I gave her. "Aren't you going to eat?" Gray asked. I shook my head "No, I had my snack for the day before I found you, I don't need anything more. Natsu finished his meat. "That was great do you have more?" He asked. "Sorry Natsu, I live in the wild and hunt for myself, one snack a day and one serving of it unless I haven't eaten in a week then I eat slowly throughout the day." I told him. His mouth dropped and Lucy, Gray, and Happy looked surprised. "That's how you live?" Happy asked. I noded "I don't have a problem with it though, it's how I was raised so it's what I know." I told them. By then Happy had finished his fish and Gray and Lucy finished the meat. "Come on, we should get going if you want to get to the town before the sun sets and then have enough time for me to get home." I told them pushing myself off the small table I was leaning on and putting on a light hoodie.

We were about to walk out of my territory when a Forest Vulcan attacked. The mages were about to attack but I put my arm out signaling to stop. I got in a fighting stance and put my fist to my hand "WATER MAKE, DOME!" I called out pushing my arms out on each side. A dome came above us and I jumped out, once again put my fist to my palm and called out "WATER MAKE, WAVE!"I shoved my hands forward and a large blast of water hit the Vulcan. "WATER MAKE, GEYSER." A huge geyser hit the Vulcan and once more I put my fist to my palm and called out "WATER MAKE, JET!" The Vulcan got knocked out and the water dome I make came down. They were all had shocked looks on their faces and I said "Enjoy the show?" Then continued walking. "We have to go if we're going to get there on time." I said looking back with my hands in my pockets.

We walked in silence before Gray asked "Why didn't you tell us you were a mage?" I looked back at him, "I didn't need to." I answered simply. I showed them to the end of the forest and they knew how to easily get back from there. When they were gone I zipped up my hoodie and ran on all fours back to camp. When I got there a pretty gray and black cat stood there tapping its foot. When it saw me it said "You're late." I smiled and started to laugh and so did the cat. "Sorry Hope, I was showing some people a quick way through the forest." I told her. She jumped up and I gave her a hug. "Come on, it's late. Let's go to bed." I said. She nodded. We climbed into the tent and we both fell asleep immediately.

 **So there's the first Chapter of this fanfic. If you think I should have more than one POV in this tell me and also tell me some Water Make moves I should have that would be nice. Also sorry if team Natsu so far seem OOC. Anyway, please review.**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you SO SO SO much for the review and favorite pokemonking0924, I'm glad to read that you like the story. I don't know how often I'll be able to update this like my other story I have but I'll try to update frequently but I make no promises. I luckily have time before school starts because I get there early and I have time on the weekends but I don't know if that will help to much because of other things I'm writing that aren't stories on here but, well anyway you probably just want to read the story now so ya but first…**

 **Disclaimer(is ridiculous)- I don't own Fairy Tale, I only own my characters.**

No POV:

At the guild hall

Team Natsu was sitting around the guild hall just relaxing when the doors burst open. A figure with a huge curved object was in the doorway. The person slammed the horn down and started lecturing people in the guild. Eventually she asked Natsu and Gray help her with something. That made people curious but no one decided to question it.

Hope's POV:

In the forest

I woke up to Saph gone. I got out of the tent and noticed it was about a half hour past sunrise. I noticed a fish on the table with a note that said

 _I'm out on patrol I'll be back soon, fish is or you. Enjoy the breakfast. I have to go hunting after patrol also, maybe later we can go fish._

 _-Saph_

I smiled and started to eat the fish. After I finished I stretched and laid down in the sun letting my wings come out. I stretched my wings and feel the sun beating down on the black feathers. I purred a little bit and set down a small blanket. I laid down on the blanket and just relaxed letting my wings rest from my flight to get here the previous days before. When the sun got to hot on my wings I let them disappear and got up.

Just then Saph came back with some rabbit and a deer with a book in her hand. "Looks like you'll have a good food source for a while." I told her. "I guess I will, I got lucky with the deer." She told me cheerfully. She walked over to her makeshift kitchen and took the deer of from around her neck and the two rabbits from her belt and rolled her neck. Then she put the book on the table, she then stripped the meat and let it dry. "You want to go fishing? I don't think we have many left." She asked me. "Sure, that would be fun." I told her happily.

We got to the lake in the back of her territory with our stuff for fishing and a container for the fish. We sat down and cast our lines. We started talking. I told her about how I was doing and that I was glad to be back and didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. "That's good, it got lonely without you here." She said. We talked for a little longer and when a fish bit the line we reeled it in. We ended up catching nine fish all together though they were pretty big so they would last for a while. We cut the fish up a tiny bit and stored them in our container. Saph put frost on the fish and closes the container. By the time we got back to camp it was time to go to bed so we stored the fish in the fridge Saph made and went inside the tent falling asleep.

Saphs POV:

The next day

In the morning I woke Hope up and told her she had to start getting use to the wild sleep schedule again. I explained that we were going into town so that we could get some things and because I had to see if I could talk to someone. When we got to town I explained what we needed and we each got the supplies. When we finished what we needed to we ran back to camp put the supplies away and ended up going back to town. I got to the Fairy Tail guild, had Hope wait outside for me and then walked in "Hi, is your master here?" I asked. A girl in a dress and white hair behind a counter said cheerfully "Sorry, Master is at a meeting in Clover Town." I nodded. "Okay, Thanks." I walked out and signaled for Hope and we went to the train station. When we got there I saw Natsu and Gray arguing and Lucy sitting on a bench with Happy. Then a girl with armor on came over and Natsu and Gray acted like best buds until she turned around then they started fighting again. Before they got onto the train Natsu challenged the woman who I found out her name was Erza, to a fight. I laughed a little bit as it was obvious she was stronger than him but then the train arrived and I noticed they were on the same train as me. I got on and was sitting a seat diagonal from them. Hope was sitting next to me and I closed my eyes. I rubbed my head and took a deep breath to deal with my small problems with vehicles.

I had ended up relaxing so much that I had unintentionally extended my hearing. I heard Erza explain about a death magic called 'Lullaby' and that a Dark Guild wanted to use it to kill people. "Just like I thought." I muttered. "What?" Hope asked me. "Oh, well you see the day that you got back from the old forest and how I meet the people I showed through the forest I they had tied up some people that tried to eat the blue cat and one of the people muttered 'lullaby' so I knew something was going on and that's why I wanted to see the guild master back in Magnolia, and why we're going to Clover Town now." I explained to her. "Oh, that makes sense." She said. I nodded and we sat in silence till the train was stopped. I went to stand up but the train jerked and I got dizzy so I had to sit down and by the time it passed the train had started to move again. "Crap." I muttered. "It's okay, we'll get off the next time the train stops." Hope told me. "Okay." I said.

Then I had noticed that someone had walked up to Natsu who had horrid motion sickness. He attacked Natsu and because of his motion sickness he couldn't attack back. I jumped out of my seat and called out "WATER MAKE, DOME!" Just as Natsu was about to be hit again. The man looked at me glaring. I smirked and when he tried to attack I jumped out of the way and called out "WATER MAKE, WHIP!" And a whip appeared in my hand. I swung it at him and the train stopped. I hit him and Natsu knocked him down, A flute fell out of his pocket and his eyes opened wide and he grabbed it putting it back in his jacket. The train started to move again and Natsu almost fell over. I grabbed him and said "Hope it's time to get off." I jumped of the train with Natsu over my shoulder. Hope jumped out after me and I put Natsu on the ground. I stretched and said "It's been awhile sense I fought someone else, even if they didn't attack me." I told Hope. "Makes sense, most animals know your territory." Hope told me. I nodded.

A magic four wheeler pulled up and I saw Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy. Natsu had gotten up and yelled at Gray blaming him for leaving him on the train. "Natsu, stop blaming Gray, you should thank the person that took you off the train." Erza scolded him. "That's okay, I just wanted help. Besides I know how it feels to have problems with vehicles." I told them. "You have motion sickness to?" Natsu exclaimed. I laughed a bit. "Not really motion sickness but when vehicles jerk suddenly I get dizzy." I said. "Anyway, don't you have some Dark Guild to catch before they kill everyone." I continued. They all looked shocked at what I said "How did you know?" Erza asked getting over the shock the quickest. "That's something I don't like to talk about" I said.

 **Well there's Chapter 2. I hope you like it. Please review, whether it's telling me what I can improve or whatever, as long as you're not mean about it because that would make me sad and I don't want to be sad about writing. Anyway, thanks for reading. ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone here's the next chapter, hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer- Fairy tail is not mine only the Ocs are**

Saph's POV:

"Come on, we should go, and fast." I said running to the magic fourwheeler and jumping in the front. "You coming?" I asked. Erza jumped into the fourwheeler next to me and Lucy, Gray and, Natsu got in the back. Erza attached the SE-Plug to her wrist. She started driving as fast as she could to get to the station. When we got there we ran into the station and found the dark guild. Erigor flew off and Natsu and Gray ran after him. Erza, Lucy, and I stayed and fought the guild. The guild attacked us, Lucy sent out one of her Celestial Spirits, Erza requip, and I got in a fighting stance. They attacked us, Erza attacked them with swords, Lucy had Cancer attack them and I used my Water Make magic to help out as much as I could. Someone noticed Erza as Titania even if I don't know what that means he's freaked out by it and runs off and Erza orders Lucy and Happy to go after him. I stay and notice that Erza collapses. "Gray was right earlier when he said that you should have gone slower. It'll be a problem later if you're too exhausted to fight that much is clear." I said to her while she was laying on the ground. I ended up leaning against a wall. "How do you know them?" Erza asked. "What do you mean?"

"Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Happy, you seem to know them."

"Oh, I helped them through the forest a quick way without have to deal with the animals that would have attacked them if they were to go into there territory."

"Why?"

"I guess it was because of what had happened before. I saw what happened when they were coming back and offered to get them through the forest a quick and easy way."

"That's an interesting way to meet someone."

"No kidding, come on we better go and warn everyone outside." I said pushing myself off the wall and walking over to Ezra offering her a hand to help her get up. She ended up pushing herself up and we walked outside.

We walked outside and Erza warned everyone that they should quickly get away. I stayed back and leaned back against a wall closing my eyes to see if I could concentrate to find Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Happy. Before I could find anything I heard an extremely loud noise the made me quietly yelp with shock and a little bit of pain. I looked up and saw a wall of wind had enclosed the station. I saw Erza being pushed in. Erza tried breaking through but ended just hurting herself in the process. "Come on the only way this barrier can be removed is the other members." Erza told me then starts to run to the room where the guild was. Erza demanded that the members dispel the barrier. The guild admitted they didn't know how, just then Gray ran in and explained that Erigor's target is the guild masters. Erza remembers then that one of the members can and we run off to find him.

There was a loud noise and Gray and Erza ran toward it. I sighed and ran after them. When I got there the member that they needed had been injured. We ran up to the balcony area where the wall of wind was. Natsu tried ramming into it like Erza did and also failed. Then Natsu asks "Lucy isn't there any Celestial Spirits that could get us out of here?" Lucy thinks then sighs "No, not that could get through this." She told us. "Oh, Lucy I just remembered what I needed to tell you earlier." Happy said pulling out a gold key. "WHAT! HOW DID YOU GET THAT YOU THIEF!" Lucy exclaimed. Happy looked sad and explained that after something had happened the spirit that the key was synced with wanted her to have it and he thought that the spirit could drill through the ground and get them out. Virgo drilled through the ground and everyone jumped through the hole and someone grabbed Kage. I jumped down last but then noticed Natsu flying off with Happy. _Probably going to catch Erigor._ Lucy said 'Thanks' to Virgo and had her go back to the Celestial Spirit world. "Where's Natsu and Happy?" Erza asked. "They flew off, most likely to go catch Erigor." I said. "What! Why didn't you stop him?" Erza asked. "Isn't it obvious? He can catch up much faster and he's powerful enough to do it on his own, besides he has Happy with him. You should have confidence in your guild mates shouldn't you?" I said. "Your right. You may not be a part of the guild or part of really anything it seems like but you're right. We should still hurry and go though." Erza told me then everyone. We all got into the magic fourwheeler again and drove off to catch up to Natsu.

When we got there Natsu had just defeated Erigor. "Man you guys just missed all the action." Natsu said. I rolled my eyes while Erza congratulated Natsu on saving the guild masters and Natsu and Gray bicker. Then Kage gets into the magic fourwheeler and drives off with the flute. We start running after him when I say "Wait, everyone stop and get into a group." They all looked really confused. "I can get us a distance faster though it won't be far enough it will get us closer." I told them. They grouped together a bit and I closed my eyes concentrating. A sphere of water formed around us and began to circle. I started moving it forward and the speed increased fast making us go much faster than we would be running. Eventually I got really tired and drought the sphere down kneeling down and panting. "See, I got us further along. What would have taken us forty-five minutes took fifteen." I said standing up. We were close to the end of the bridge and only had a little farther to go.

We got to the town and saw that Makarov had agreed to let Kage play him a song. Natsu and his team wanted to go down but a different master stopped them. Kage had become increasingly hesitant to play the song. Then Makarov says "Nothing will change, we'll still be the weaklings. That's what guilds are for, to help your guildmates when they need it and to support them in a hard time. That is the way one can gain true strength to live strong, by striving and pushing himself every day." Kage drops to his knees and admits defeat. Natsu and his team go over to Makarov and tell him how amazing his speech was, then Lullaby grows to a giant monster. I get into a fighting stance and when Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy go to attack I yell "My turn!" so they'll move then shout "WATER MAKE, SLICER!" I pulled my hands back and pushed them forward causing large sharp crescent shaped blades of water at it. Natsu finished it off overdoing it as well. Everyone gets angry and the Fairy Tail members start to run but I stop dead in my tracks when I heard a voice "Well it looks like we found her, I guess she decided to come out of was this just a really luck coincidence for us and really unlucky for you?" I turned around and landed on all four looking at the people there. "What do you want?" I growled. "I think you know." The leader said.

 **There's Chapter 3. I hope you like the story. Sorry if you think this is rushed. It took me many breaks and about a day of coming on and off to finish it but I don't know. Anyway review, PM me with your feedback and whatnot. It may look like I don't care with how I write it but really I do care I'm just lazy and don't want to write it all out. Anyway thanks for reading.**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi peoples, I'm BAAAAAAACK! You miss me? Well whether you did or not I'm here now with a new chapter. I hope you like it and I'll get to the story but first, Saph will you do the honors?**

 ***Saph rolls her eyes***

' **Fine, TurtleKier42 does not own Fairy Tail. She only owns my character.**

 **Happy?'**

 **Very, thank you Saph. On to the Chapter!**

 _Everyone gets angry and the Fairy Tail members start to run but I stop dead in my tracks when I heard a voice "Well it looks like we found her, I guess she decided to come out of hiding. Or was this just a really luck coincidence for us and really unlucky for you?" I turned around and landed on all four looking at the people there. "What do you want?" I growled. "I think you know." The leader said._

Saphs POV:

By now everyone had stopped and they were all quite. I had started growling and started channeling my magic though not showing it. "Leave me alone Marco. I've done nothing." I said hostily still on all fours. "Done nothing wrong? Really cause I could give you many things you've done wrong. Your siblings in the Shadow Bolts might disagree." Marco said. I growled quietly, scanned the area noticing five people behind Marco than Marco himself in front of them. I glanced behind me and knew that we had more people if we were to fight but I knew that we would have no chance of beating them. I closed my eyes and went through my possibilities. I snapped my eyes open, shot a whirl of water at them then when they were distracted put a water dome around with the water swirling so fast it would shred them if they tried to get out. I turned around again "We have to go, that won't hold them for long." I told them. "What was that about?" Erza asked. I looked back nervously. "There's no time to explain, that dome won't hold them for long." I said getting anxious. I was lucky when Makarov spoke up "Let's go, we won't get our answers now." I gave him a thankful glance then ran off in the direction of Magnolia.

The members of Fairy Tail followed me and I didn't stop running until I was out and far away from Clover Town. I stopped to catch my breath and the Fairy Tail members caught up to me then stopped to catch their breath. "You shouldn't follow me. I-I would just end up giving you trouble and problems." I told them turning away from them. "Well why would we want to leave you alone? You're awesome and a good fighter. Besides you've helped us out more than once and have proved that you're trustworthy." Natsu said and asked confused about what I said. "You know you should really stop pushing people away." I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Hope hovering at about the hight of my head. "Hope! What are you doing here?" I asked surprised. "I followed you. I figured you'd get in some sort of trouble." She told me. "Well whatever reason, even if I feel offended by it, I'm glad you're here." I said teasingly though I meant it. "Now, will you let them follow us back or no?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and said to her like I was a pup "I won't run away, but if they don't want to travel with me than I won't follow them." She took this as an invitation to be like a mother wolf and said "Good pup." We both ended up laughing though got some curious looks from the Fairy Tail members. "Right introductions. Everyone this is Hope, Hope this is Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, and their guild master Makarov." I said gesturing to them as I said there names. "Nice to meet you." Hope said. "Right, so want to travel back to Magnolia together?" I asked. "Ya" "Sure" "Why not" "I don't see a problem with that" "Aye" *Nod* Was the response I got from the Fairy Tail members. "Cool, let's go." Hope said.

We kept walking and Happy decided he would lead us back, though he ended up leading us into Web Valley. Every time we got to a crevice I stepped away from the edge. Happy flew the whole time and Hope walked most of the time though flew to give her legs a rest. The others started complaining about how hungry they were though I was perfectly fine and not at all hungry. Though I was use to it and my lunch wasn't for another hour or two and even then I wouldn't be to the point of complaining until I had missed dinner. I ended up giving my breakfast to Hope because she didn't have anything so I didn't understand how the Fairy Tail members were complaining because they had gotten breakfast. We came to a crevice and when Happy exclaimed about finding some winged fish they all decided they should catch some because they're supposed to be a legendary delicacy. I stayed back and away from the edge while they sat on the edge with fishing rods that had randomly appeared. "You're not going to try and catch one?" Natsu asked. "No, I'm not hungry, besides eating before my lunch time would screw up my schedule and it'd be really hard to get back into it." I told them. It was the truth though I also didn't want to be near the edge. "Really because this is about the time you'll have a snack if you're going to have one. You're not a picky eater so I don't see why you can't try one of these." Hope said. "Oh ya, silly me. I don't have a fishing rod though." I said doing my best to stay away from the edge. "Just make one." Hope said. I took a deep breath, made a fishing rod from my magic then walked to the edge and sat down. I threw out my line and sat waiting nervously for a bit. It took a while but I got one and at the same time Happy got one as well. I pulled mine in and brought it back away from the edge. I gave the fish to Natsu to cook it. He roasted both my fish and Happy's. I sat down while Natsu cooked the fish. When Natsu finished cooking the fish they all agreed that Happy and I could have the fish so I cut mine up and a a piece. Happy took a bit of his and thought it was gross. "I thought it was fome. Not the best thing I've ever had but not the worst." I said. Happy looked at me dumbfounded. "Here, try some." I said offering some to the rest of the group. They all took a bit and they all had the same reactions as Happy. "Seriously? How do you guys live? Here you try one Hope." I said offering on to her. She took a piece and ate it. "It's not as good as some things I've had, but it isn't horrible. Now the time I first had your attempt at a new recipe you tried to make Saph, now THAT was disgusting." Hope said. "Ug, don't remind me, THAT was horrid. I never want to have to taste that again." I said though looking back on it was amusing. "Anyway, we should be moving on." Hope said. I nodded and rolled back then pushed myself up, jumping to my feet. We walked a little longer when we found a village. I smelled the air and listened to see if anyone was here. "It's to quiet. I can't hear or smell anyone. It's to quiet. I don't like it." I said to them. Erza nodded in agreement "It is to quiet, don't eat anything, we don't know what's going on here. Let's search around, see if we can find anything." Hope said. We all agreed and went off to search the village.

 **So there's chapter 4, sorry it took so long but there were just so many distractions. I mean first there was episode 79 of Fairy Tail season 2 and**

 **WARNING: For those of you who have not seen Fairy Tail Season 2 Episode 79 do not read until warning is over(will be said when over) unless you don't care about spoilers because next part will contain them(partially)**

 **OH MY GOSH IT'S AMAZING! IT'S PRACTICALLY CANON AND AMAZING AND AWESOME AND OH MY GOSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHE KISSED HIM, AND SAVED HIM! THEN HE SAVED HER AND THEN THE EPISODE ENDED! WHY MUST THE WORLD BE SO CREULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! NOW I'M WAITING FOR EPISODE 80, WHY MUST THE WORLD BE SO CREULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**

 **Spoilers over:-)**

 **Anyway, I've also been watching MLP and a new show plus school and family and other stuff so I've been caught up in so I'm glad to have finished and I hope you like the chapter, until next time…**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there, I'm here and alive and stuff and yay :P. I know it hasn't been long but the last chapter wasn't exactly a cliffhanger so here's chapter 5 because I have time and I want to write.**

 **Disclaimer- It's in the previous chapters, look there, this is silly, why must this be so silly, there is literally** _ **fan**_ **in the name of fanfiction, it should be obvious that we the fans write fanfiction. Anyway, to the chapter.**

" _It's to quiet. I can't hear or smell anyone. It's to quiet. I don't like it." I said to them. Erza nodded in agreement "It is to quiet, don't eat anything, we don't know what's going on here. Let's search around, see if we can find anything." Hope said. We all agreed and went off to search the village._

Hope's POV:

I flew around the village looking for clues when I notice Saph looking at a crack in the ground. I flew over to her and landed. "What's this?" I asked her. "I don't know, I can't see all of it but this looks important somehow." She told me. "I'll take you up to see if you want." I said. "No, thanks though, if you want to go up and see than you can but I want to look on the ground more." Saph told me then looked around confused. "Where did Happy, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray go? If they were here it would be much louder." Saph asked. "Hmm, I think Erza sent them to find food." I told her. "Oh, wow, they'd never be able to live out in the forest, they can't even go a day without food." Saph said standing up. "Ya, well we better get back to searching. I'll go and look about to see if that crack means something or if it's just a really weird building thing." I said. flying up. Saph went to go look at some other things when I noticed Lucy and the others coming back. I ignore them for the moment and look at what Saph was pointing out. I gasped when I saw it and flew down to Saph who had meet up with the others because the people that went to search for food came back. I flew down to Saph and before I could tell her what I saw the ground began to shake. "Everyone to high ground!" Erza and I yelled at the same time. We ran up a cliff and looked down to see some sort of creature. "I knew it." Saph mumbled under her breath. "The only way to get rid of it is to fight right?" I asked. Saph smirked at me and I knew what was coming. "You bet." She said then jumped off the cliff going straight down I spread my wings and dived down after her catching her and then dropping her once again closer to the ground. Everyone started fighting and I took out a sword that I had in a sheath and helping out the best I could. Everyone other than Saph and I thought they could eat it . Once we beat the thing Erza, Natsu, and Gray tried to eat the thing and they thought it was completely gross. Then there was a light and the people that lived in the village appeared. The villagers explained the situation and Erza revealed that she had found some weapons that a dark guild would. We understood and left them with a way that would help them with life.

Saph's POV:

We left the village behind though I looked back and clenched my jaws remembering what had happened on my journey. I took a deep breath and put it behind me catching up with the others.

 **Hi there, sorry this is a short chapter but I didn't want to go into the next anime episode so I decided to end it off where I did. Also, I don't think I'm going to have a chapter for that just because I not only didn't really like it but I don't know how I would write it so instead I'll probably show how Saph and Hope live in the forest. Anyway, till next time…**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, I'm here again, yay ^*^. I've decided that I wanted to get as many chapters in this story as in my other fanfiction I'm writing. The reason for that is because I'm weird so ya, and it's good for all of you because that means that I'll update a bit more. I only have seven chapters in my other fanfiction but I'll try to keep them even in chapters but I don't know how well I'll do with that for those who are interested in that story.**

 **A big thank you to Zaphod Scotsman for following and favoriting this story, I really appreciate it.**

 **Anyway, I'll stop talking boring you and get on with the story though first, sadly, it must happen.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own the OCs I have**

 _We left the village behind though I looked back and clenched my jaws remembering what had happened on my journey. I took a deep breath and put it behind me catching up with the others._

Hope's POV:

We got home the next day and Saph and I decided to take as much of a day off as we could. Saph went out and patrolled and marked her borders in the morning and I went fishing for us to store for some time later and for now. Saph got back around sun high and sat down on the ground next to me then stretched. "It's been awhile since I've patrolled. It was quite nice." She said. "It hasn't been that long." I told her. "Maybe, but you don't patrol every day, I do, so just a day without patrolling in the morning and at night feels like a long time." Saph told me. "True, like me fishing, it's nice to get back into routine." I said. "True that, it's good to have you back Hope." Saph said. I jumped over to her and she gave me a hug and I returned it. We let go and I jumped back to where I was before and we both laid back looking at the sky. "It's been awhile since I've been this relaxed." Saph said. "Ya, me too, I don't know why because we've had these kind of slow days before." I said. "Weird," Saph rolled back and flipped up. "Well I'm gonna go hunt, I should be back before sundown, see ya later." She said then ran off. I laid back and closed my eyes enjoying the sun on my face.

Saph's POV:

After I ran out of the clearing where Hope and I live I slowed down and smelled the air. I searched around and when I found it caught some prey. When it was getting closer to sundown I patrolled the borders and went back to home. "Hope, I'm back." I called out. "I'm in my tree." Hope called back. I walked over and climbed up into a tree with a semi-hidden platform. "I thought you didn't come up here much anymore." I said. Hope set down the book she was reading "I thought I might as well come up here, you made it for me by yourself as a gift and it's a nice place. I don't know why I stopped coming up here." She told me. "Ya, it is a nice little place." I said then looked at the sky. "Come on time for dinner." I finished then jumped down heading over to our enclosed kitchen area. I grabbed some fish out of our freezer, defrost it, then brought it out for dinner. I cut the fish in half and gave half to Hope. We finished eating and cleaned up. I walked inside the tent and noticed it was getting a bit chilly. I pushed my way out of the tent and walked to a storage area. I grabbed two extra blankets and walked back to the tent. Hope had came into the tent and I softly tossed a blanket over to her. "Thanks, I noticed it was getting a bit cold." Hope said. "No problem, I figure it's better to bring them in now and not need them then wait and need them later." I replied. "Ya, night." She said. "Night. See you at dawn." I told her climbing into my sleeping bag and pulling my extra blanket over me. "See you at dawn." Hope said agreeing with me, and with that we both fell asleep.

 **Okay so here's chapter 6. Sorry it's short and not very exciting but I wanted to show you a slow day in Saph and Hope's life in the forest. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. I'd better upload this then get to bed though. At the moment it's 1:02 am where I am and my grandparents will be here tomorrow or later today I guess, though they will only be here for a small part of the day sadly. Anyway, I better go and sleep so I'll talk to ya soon and until next time…**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out**


	7. Happy Halloween

**Hey ever peoples. Welcome back to my story. Now I'm starting this on my phone and might finish it on my phone because I'm at school right now but I got board outside so I'm going to write. Also sorry if there are weird words in some places but because this is on my phone… Well let's just say autocorrect can be a pain and a blessing. I might go onto my computer to look and I might fix some stuff with placement of stuff or whatnot but just warning you about it. Anyway before we get to the story there must be annoyance.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail only my OCs**

Saph's POV:

I woke up the next day when the sun was just coming up like usual. I crawled out of the tent and grabbed some food. I stretched and heard Hope coming out of the tent. I had taken out a fish and when she stretched then was in the proper position I tossed the fish to her. She was surprised at first but sloppily caught it. "Hey!" She said. I walked out and finished the last piece of my breakfast. She used her magic and her wings sprouted. She stretched her wings and a white feather that was probably an inch long fell off. "That's strange, I've never had a feather fall off before. I've also never had a white feather before." Hope said. "Interesting." I said as I picked up the feather. Hope floated near me looking at the feather. She flew off then came back with a small jar and the crock for it had a string on it. Hope put the feather in the jar and the out the crock on the bottle. She flew up and put it around my neck. "Thanks Hope. Now we'll always be connected." I said. "Right." She said smiling. "Well I better go do border patrol, if anyone comes by for any reason you'll know where to find me." I told Hope as I walked off. "Okay, see ya later." She called after me. I raised my hand over my head and waved. I went around the border leaving a slightly noticeable magic trail. When I was almost done I noticed Hope flying over, her black wings gleaming in the light as she touched down. "Hey, what up?" I asked. "A blue cat came to the camp looking for you." She explained. "Oh, okay. I'll be there soon." I said as I walked to the last little bit of territory I had left. "Saph." Hope said. "Fine, but I still want to finish patrol." I said. "Fine, but I'm coming with you." Hope told me. I nodded and continued to mark the Lilly's bit I had left. When I got to the end I started running back on all fours. When I got to camp I stood up straight and walked into camp. Happy was eating a fish I could tell he brought with him. "Hey there Happy, what brings you here?" I asked. He turned surprised and said "Master wants to invite you to a party for Halloween at the guild and Erza figured it would be easier for me to get to you so here I am." He explained to me. "Halla-what?" I asked confused. "Halloween. It where people dress up and little kids will go and trick-or-treat. Which is when they go from door to door and adults dill give them candy." Happy explains. "Oh Kay... what do you think Hope?" I asked my friend. "I don't see why we couldn't. And besides you trust these people don't you." She said. "Ya" I told hope then turned to Happy "Onay so what are supposed to do for this party?" I asked Happy. "All you have to do is dress up." He said. "And what is that?" Hope asked. I knew she was just as confused as me because I had found her as an egg. "Oh, you dress up as something or someone." He said. "Okay. I think I understand. What about you Hope?" I asked her. "Same. Okay, so what time is this party?" Hope asked. "It's tonight and it starts at nine." Happy said. "Okay, thanks. We'll be there." I told him. "Okay, um, could you show me the way out?" He asked. I laughed at this and nodded "Come on, follow me." I told him. I walked to the edge of the forest leading to Magnolia. "There ya go." I said. "See you tonight I guess." I told him. I walked back to camp and knew exactly what I would dress up as.

 **Later**

Saph's POV:

I walked to this party and i was dressed up with ears, a tail, fangs, yellow eyes, and fur on the back of my hands, on my neck, and my wrists. Hope had her wings out and I had used my magic to give her a halo so she was a dark angel. We got to the Fairy Tail's guild hall and I knocked on the doors. They opened up and Lucy, Happy, Gray, and Erza came over to greet me. "Hi Saph, nice costume, I'm glad you decided to come." Lucy said. "Hi, guys. I have to say I'm kind of nervous about this. I've never done this Hal-o-ween this before." I said. "Really?" Natsu asked as he came up from behind them. The others jumped but I could tell he was coming. I nodded my head to answer his question and they all(except Happy) was really surprised. "What? I grew up with my family in the woods for most of my childhood, then I found my own territory and I have been alone most of the time other than Hope." I explained. "Who?" Lucy asked. "Oh, right. Guys, this is Hope, my best friend. Hope this is Erza, Gray, Lucy, Natsu, and you saw Happy when he came to invite me." I said motiono g to them as I said their name. Hope flew up so they could see her easier. "Hello, it's nice to meet you all." She said. They were all kind of shocked and Erza was the first to regain her composure. "It's nice to meet you Hope." She said holding out her hand. "The feeling is mutual." Hope said as she shook Erza's hand. "Now that that's out of the way, lets introduce you to everyone." Natsu said. He brought me over to there master first and I greeted him. He called for everyone's attention and they all quieted down and turned to listen to their master. "Alright brats. This is Saph and Hope, Saph helped us out so I invited her here to have some fun with us. Be nice and let's party!" He said ending and everyone got really excited and cheered. It was loud so flattened my ears but was still smiling. People came up to greet me and I got less and less nervous as the night went on. Even though pretty much everyone in the guild was drinking alcohol I decided I would rather just have water. I never had alcohol or any drink other than water that I can remember but I was fine with that. The night went on and it got more and more fun as it did. I think Hope and I were the only ones that weren't drunk. I looked up at the sky and the moon was at its highest point in the sky. "I guess it's time we go." I told Hope. "Right." She said. I stood up and was walking toward the door and apparently some people weren't as drunk as I thought there were because Erza, Gray, and Makarov stopped me. "Oh come on, I should really go, it's late and I have stuff to do to prepare for winter tomorrow." I said. "Okay, but first before you go we want to ask, would you like to join our guild." Makarov said. I smiled and looked at Hope. I knew that I didn't even have to say anything out loud. "Yes, we would." I said. Apparently no one was as drunk as we thought and they all cheered. Mira came up with her stamp and asked where we wanted our marks and that the color would match you. Hope got hers on her back in between her wings and I got mine on the front of my right shoulder. We decided we would stay a little longer and enjoy the night in our new guild.

 **Alright so that's chapter seven. What did you think about it? I decided I wanted to do a Halloween special and that it would be a great way to have Saph and Hope join. I'm sorry if any of you are disappointed and we're hoping that that didn't join the guild but you should have known. I hope you enjoy how I had them join the guild and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Happy Halloween and until next time…**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there everyone, it's story time again :}. I'm tired at the moment so I'm just going to get on with it. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I'm tired so look at previous chapters**

 _Apparently no one was as drunk as we thought and they all cheered. Mira came up with her stamp and asked where we wanted our marks and that the color would match you. Hope got hers on her back in between her wings and I got mine on the front of my right shoulder. We decided we would stay a little longer and enjoy the night in our new guild._

Saph's POV:

I woke up the next morning in the tree house area that I had made for Hope. I remembered last night and looked at where my mark was. It was an aqua with a blue rim around it. I smiled and enjoyed the sun on my face before jumping down from the treehouse and walked to the kitchen. I got a muffin I made and ate it. Hope came down the treehouse and when she got to the right point I tossed her a fish. She caught it, though it was a bit sloppy. I smiled to her and she just rolled her eyes. "After breakfast it's time to get ready for winter. We've got a lot to do and less time to do it in." I told Hope. "Right, seeing as you're already done want to just do our normal jobs?" She asked. "Yep, that's what I was thinking. Alright, so you eat your breakfast and I'll get started." I told her. She nodded as she started eating her fish and I went to our shed like place. I looked around and started organizing everything in it. By the time Hope had come in to gather stuff I had organized everything in the storage area so that Hope and I could both easily fit in the small cabin.

By the time we it was sunhigh Hope and I had cleaned the cabin, put away the tent, made a living space in our storage area and made it a comfortable space to be in. We made our storage compact and so it wouldn't fall over. I heard the beat of wings like Hopes coming from above. I walked out of the somewhat dark cabin and saw Happy flying down. He landed and explained that Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray wanted to come and meet you but your borders have a strong magic energy and they wanted to respect them. I smiled and nodded. "Okay, hold on." I told Happy. He nodded and landed on the ground.I went back to the cabin and found Hope organizing a few last things inside. "Let's have a break Hope, We've been working for a while. We can start on the outside once we get back." I told her. She nodded after she fixed one last thing and floated down. "Okay, so what are you going to do?" Hope asked me. "Well, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, And Gray want to come visit but there respecting my borders so I'm going to go let them in." I explained "Okay, see ya later." Hope told me. I smirked then walked back out and met up with Happy. "Alright, where are they waiting, I'll go let them in." I told Happy. "Right, follow me." Happy said. He used his wings and started to fly, I followed him running through the trees until we stopped. Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy were waiting. I let them in and covered their trail. I led them back to camp and Hope came and ask me what we were going to do next. "Well, I was thinking we would reinforce the cabin, then fix the tree house up a bit and see what else needs to be done, just the small stuff here and there, getting some food, I need to go out and mark the borders. Ya know, the normal, small stuff." I told her. "Right, awesome we're almost done." Hope said. "Yep, and faster than last year." I said. "Sweet! Maybe we'll break our record." Hope said. "We can definitely try." I told her. "Right, so break time over, normal jobs, I'll get the food, you mark the borders and we'll both get the reinforcing materials." Hope said. "Right." I said then turned to my guests. "If you guys want to help Hope could probably use some, and reinforcing the cabin would be good." I told them. "We'd be happy to help. Gray, you could go with Saph because you have similar magic, Natsu and Happy you can go fish, Lucy and I will go look for materials to reinforce your cabin." Erza said. "That'd be great, thanks Erza. Let's go, oh and Hope I might be back a little late. I'm gonna go collect some other stuff as well." I said. "Okay, see ya later." Hope said as she turned one way. "Come on, I'll explain some stuff on the way. Erza, Lucy, will you come with me to start, I'll explain what you need to gather and tell you the best place to get them. "Okay, I don't see why not." Erza said following me as I walked out.

 **There we go. Good night to those who are for some reason reading this as it comes out in the U.S. and Good *insert time of day here* to everyone else. Anyway like I said I'm tired so I hope you enjoyed and until next time**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out**


	9. Winter Preparation

**Hey everypeoples. So I don't really like updating to frequently(I don't really know why) and I know I updated 2 days ago but I have no school today because I have every other friday off and it was the end of the quarter yesterday. I also had roller derby yesterday so I hurt, I hurt a lot and don't want to leave my bed. I want to do something today and because I'm still waiting for a response from a friend for my other story I'm writing this and because I enjoy writing.**

 **Also, with the holidays coming up I wanted to just say some things. I don't know what I'm doing for Thanksgiving so I don't know when I'll be able to update anything. I'll probably be spending Thanksgiving at home this year so it shouldn't be a problem. For Chanukah(yes I'm Jewish) updating shouldn't be a problem but the only thing is that I usually update at night because that's when my most free time is. Because everything on Chanukah that my family does is at night I don't know how updating will work. I also celebrate Christmas(my dad's side, my mom's side is Jewish) and I know that I will be at my grandparents for I'm pretty sure all of winter break so updating will be difficult. I will do my best to update for all of that but I can make no promises. I will bring my computer to my grandparents house if my parents will let me. Also, I'm not going to be doing any holiday special chapters and the reason for that is, because I understand that not everyone celebrates Thanksgiving, or Chanukah, or Christmas and I respect that. I'm sorry for everyone that would want those holiday specials but I do want to respect everyone. I am not planning on doing any holiday specials in my other story either for anyone who reads that and I hope you all understand my decision about the holiday specials. So, now that that's done I bet you want to get to the story so**

 **Disclaimer- I own OCs only**

Hope's POV:

Happy and Natsu followed me to the lake and I lent them each a fishing rod. I grabbed my own fishing rod and went to my spot next to the lake. I cast out my line and waited. I'd gained a lot of patients because of fishing so I could sit for a whole day if I had to. Luckily today I didn't have to and by sunhigh we had caught about 10 fish. I stood up and went over to where Natsu and Happy were. "Come on, we should go. If we fish too much there won't be any fish left to catch." I said. Happy nodded and got up and Natsu followed. They gave the fishing rods back to me and I decided it would be best to bring them back to camp. I carried the fishing rods back to camp and first I stored the fish, then I brought the fishing rods into our shed. I walked out to the area that I left Happy and Natsu. "So… saying that now we're in the same guild we should probably get to know each other right?" I asked them.

Saph's POV:

I walked out of camp and Lucy, Erza, and Gray followed me. Alright, so Erza and Lucy just look around and when you sense my magic energy stop and just look for anything that could be useful to reinforce the cabin. Most useful would be moss but if you see anything else it would be nice." I explained. "Right, okay, see you later." Erza said. "See ya. Come on Gray, I'll show you the border." I said turning around starting to walk away. I heard Gray follow me and I walked to my starting point for my border patrol. When I started I crouched down onto all fours(like a wolf) and surrounded myself with my magic aura and made it a cooler temperature. I walked along the border and left a trail as I went. I stopped dead in my tracks and started to growl, I stalked forward and stayed low. I crept forward and hid until I could see what I smelled. I noticed that there was a forest Vulcan. I jumped out landing on two feet I used my magic to make a sword, I attacked the vulcan and it ran off scared. Gray came up behind me with his hands in his pockets. "So why am I here?" He asked. "Honestly I have no idea but Erza is scary so I decided it'd be best not to argue." I told him. He nodded in agreement and I continued walking but this time just on my feet. I surrounded myself in my magic aura again and once again chilled it. I continued the patrol and now as I walked explained to Gray why I used my magic aura instead of just a scent. We completed the patrol a little after sunhigh and I stretched enjoying the sun in my face because it wouldn't be there for long. I felt something on my back and put my arms and head down. "Why don't you head back to camp, I'll be there soon." I told Gray. He nodded and left. I walked further into the forest and walked to a tree that had a ribbon for a bow on it. I walked to the other side of the tree and disappeared inside it.

 **Alright, well there's chapter 9 for ya. I hope you liked it and OW! I still hurt. Oh, well, anyway, I hope you liked it and if you can guess what is in the tree I'll give you a muffin [::}(I like muffins more than cookies). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't belive this chapter took a whole day to write, but oh well. I'm sorry this chapter is short but there's not much else I can do without making this really boring and still being able to stop when I wanted to stop so until next time**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi again to everyone that actually reads this. I have no idea when this will get out because as I'm starting this I'm at school and because of MAP testing the school turned off the students Wi-Fi so I can't actually update as soon as I'm done. Why my school turns off the Wi-Fi in the morning because there's no MAP testing now is… well I have NO IDEA whatsoever. Anyway, you probably don't want to read my complaining and just get to the story so…**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail, Only my OCs**

Hope's POV:

Gray came back a little while after sunhigh and when everyone asked where Saph was he shrugged "She told me to come back to camp and said she would be here later." He said while he went and sat down. "Don't worry about her." I told them. "She's probably just relaxing somewhere in the forest, she'll do that sometimes. Besides she knew she was going to stay out longer and she did, don't worry about it." I finished then flew up to a tree that was above us and took off loose branches. I flew up even higher and looked out on the forest. I flew down and landed on a stronger branch. I leaned back and the sun shined on my face. My ears pricked up as I heard a noise in the bushes. Saph walked through looking tired and now with a cape on. "Hope, I'll be in the cabin, see ya later." She walked past not even noticing the others there. As I watched her go into the cabin and noticed a shimmering on her head. I watched her go and after she disappeared into the cabin. "Sorry guys, I guess we'll have to talk to you tomorrow. I don't actually know what's going on now." I told them. Gray and Erza nodded and they all left. I went to the cabin feeling suddenly tired. I curled up in my bed and fell asleep quickly.

 **There, WOW that is REALLY REALLY short. It's not even half a page. Sorry that it is so short but I'm REALLY tired for some weird reason. Anyway see ya guys, have a good *insert time of day here* and until next time**

 **-TurtleKier42 signingout**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey again, how ya all doin. It's story time again. Anyway, I don't have much to say so I hope you enjoy though first…**

 **Disclaimer- It's in the previous chapters look there**

Saph's POV:

I crouched down and looked at the dog. "You probably escaped your owner right?" I asked the poodle. "Yep, I don't like them but I really like Grover and want to help him if I can." It said. "I get it. If you want to get out again try getting out at night, if that doesn't work try escaping during the day. When you get out get your collar off, after that well, you should be free." I told it. "Thanks, but my reward is only enough for three." It said. "Don't worry, I have my own money." I told it. "Thanks for helping them out." I said before standing up. "Could you explain why you can speak dog?" Grover asked. "Shouldn't that be obvious?" I asked. "It's because of my dad, and I'm half wolf, it's not hard to learn dog when you know wolf." I told them. "Come on, we should get to bed." I said laying down on the ground and uncurled my tail laying it in front of my face. I fell asleep fast, of course sleep doesn't always mean rest for us half-bloods.

No POV:

 _A young wolf whipped its head around obviously looking for something. "Where are you? Where did you go?" It cried out. It looked around trying to find who it was looking for. It smelled the air but obviously wasn't skilled enough to find who it was looking for. 'Why did you leave me?!" It cried._ "I'm sorry, I didn't want to." I say _The pup looked around and started moving going into some woods that were nearby. A loud howl of pain came from where the pup went on and-_

Saph's POV:

I woke up in a cold sweat. I had bolted up from my comfortable laying position and curled up with my arm around my legs and my head on my knees. I took a few deep breaths and took my backpack from on my back and hugged it. I didn't want to sleep again so I stayed awake, waiting for the others to wake up.

 **There we go, chapter 11. Wow, this has come along quite a bit. I didn't think I'd get this far in what seems like such a short amount of time. I know I've said it when you first follow and favorite this, or even review but I have to thank all of you, those who read this in general, even if you haven't followed, favorited and reviewed this story I'm soooo glad to have your support. I love writing also, but if not for you guys I probably wouldn't still be writing or at least writing this so frequently. This may seem weird but because this is chapter 11 and I didn't think I would get so many views I want to thank you all. Anyway until next time…**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out**

 **Have a good *insert time of day here* guys**


	12. Chapter 12

**I want to go into my own world and be alone, all because of a game. I want to curl up in a ball, I want to be alone. You don't want to hear my problems, off to the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- I only own OCs**

 **Thanks to iman27 for the favorite, have a muffin (::]**

Hope's POV:

Gray left and Saph and I stayed at the guild. It was definatly weird staying in the guild, Saph and I never really stayed in civalization for very long but other than being at the guild for the short amount of time that we were on that Ha-lo-ween. I haven't shown my wings to the guild as real, functioning wings, and I didn't plan to anytime soon. I jumped onto Saph's lap and curled up, before I put my head down I looked up and saw Saph taking a nap with her elbows on the table and her head on her hands. I smiled then put my head down falling asleep.

I woke up a little later and jumped up onto the was still asleep and I heard Erza and the Master talking. I walked on all fours over to Saph and woke her up by rubbing up against her arms and flicking my tail up by her nose. Her eyes opened a bit and she became alert even if it didn't seem like it. She looked tired but she was survaying the conversations around the giuld. When she looked over to Erza and Master Saph's eyes opened fully. She stood up and put her arm down to let me climb on. I climed up her arm and rested on her shoulder.

Saph's POV:

I walked over to where Erza and the master were talking, I sat downa little bit away and asked Mira get me and Hope some water. Erza came over to us, "Gray should have been back by now or at least tried to contact us." I thought about that "Well, Nastu is unpredictable and wouldn't come quietly, especially if they were coming back on a train. The train could have broken down as well." I told her. Erza stood there thinking about that. "Why don't we wait till tommarrow, then we'll do something." Hope suggeted. "Right, We'll stay at the guild tonight and if Gray isn't back with Natsu, Happy, and Lucy then we'll do something." Erza said. "Wait, what, no, I can't stay at the guild tonight, I have to get back to camp. It wouldn't be good to unexpectedly leave." I said really, really not wanting to stay in town all night. "Ya, especially with winter coming, we shouldn't stay at town all night." Hope said nervously obviously not wanting to stay, same as me. "Nonsence, your leaving tomorrow, you can stay tonight." Erza said. I shot a nervous look to Hioe who had jumped off my shoulder. "Okay, sure, no-" I swallowed nervously "Problem, none at all." I managed to finish. "Good, now we'll wait." Erza said sitting down.

 **There we go. Yay for car rides, I got to finish this today and a chapter from my other story(This is not a two day trip, I only stayed one day). Anyway, I'm a bit sleepy so please review and until next time**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry for this taking so much longer than usual, I've been busy and life and I hate jerk boys, why can't they leave me alone and- *Breath in, Breath out* You don't want to hear about my problems, I'm sorry in advance if this chapter is sucky but here goes.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail, only my own stuff I have like OCs, you get my point.**

 **Onto the story**

No POV:

 _Death, destruction, murderer, traitor, freak, liar, friendless, alone, death, destruction, murderer, traitor, freak, liar, friendless, alone, death, destruction, murderer, traitor, liar, friendless, alone._

Saph's POV:

I woke up the next morning not knowing where I was. I looked around freaking out a bit before remembering that I was in the guild. I looked down at my hands and they were shaking horribly. I closed my hands into fists so hopefully no one would notice. I slept horribly the previous night, and I felt exposed without the trees in the morning. Hope laid next to me and I pet her head, waking her up. She looked up at me groggily and I'm glad that unlike me, saw something familiar when she woke up. She smiled and we both got up. It was early so I didn't think anyone else would be up or getting up for some time. I found some paper and something to write with and wrote a note, saying Hope and I were going to look for Natsu, Gray, and Happy then put it on the counter where Mira or Master or someone had to see it. Hope and I left going to Hargeon Town, when we got there we went to the docks. We went up to a sailor and asked which way to go to get to the island we needed to go to. "Oh not you too, there was some weird guy asking to go there yesterday, that place is cursed, you shouldn't go there." The sailor said freaking out. "And it's my decision to go, I'm not asking for you to take us I just want the coordinates or roughly where it is." I told him. "O-Okay, if you insist. If you leave port go straight, it'll lead you to the island, but be careful the waves get rough out there." The sailor said. "Thank you sir, that was a great help." I said before turning to Hope. "Think you could fly a bit?" I asked. "You bet, come on let's go to the end of the port." She said. We walked to the end of the port and Hope grabbed the back of my shirt and took off.

 **~Later when Hope gets tired because the author is lazy~**

"Land Hope, I'll take it from here." I said. "R-Right." Hope said tired. "Water-Ice fusion make, boat." I said putting my hand together and then pushing them towards the water. A mix of ice and water formed making a boat for us to land in. Hope landed and I used my magic to move the boat in the way we needed to go.

 **~At the Island~**

I landed the boat and after we got off it disintegrated. "Come on Hope, let's go find the village." I said a bit tired. "K, let's go." Hope said walking into the forest. I followed her correcting her direction if I smelled the path going in a different direction. When we got to the village Lucy was there and something was obviously going on. I hid and listened. _Demon, attack, temple, got it._ I thought taking mental notes. Hope you stay here, I'm going to look for this temple that they're talking about." I said. "Right." Hope said and I ran off following the scent. I hid when Natsu ran past covered in ice with Gray on his back. After they past I kept running until I found the temple. I got up to the top and I fell to my knee. "Damn it, I've been using too much energy." I said feeling my low energy. "Oh, well then it will be easy to beat you and finally stop having interruptions." A voice said. I quickly smelled the air then stood up. "Well that's too bad, I don't like it when people underestimate me. I smelled the air again and said "You smell familiar, have I met you somewhere?" I asked. The person looked at me confused. "Hmm, smells like ice, well it's not exactly like Gray, though he has been here. Oh, well I'm silly I could have just looked at your hair, nice too see you again Lyon." I said sticking my hands in my pockets. "What do you mean again? How do you know me?" He asked a scent of fear coming off of him. "Really? You don't remember me? I'm hurt." I said. "Who. Are. You." He said slowly. I rolled my eyes and put my hands together before closing my eyes and focused. "Water-Ice fusion make, sculpture." I said and a little statue of a horse appeared in my hand, Ice keeping it formed but water on the inside also frozen but darker and lighter colors making it look like the wind was blowing with the horses mane and tail flowing back. His mouth gaped open "Saph-Saphira?"

 **Here's chapter 13, and Saph's full name. How do you think that Saph and Lyon know each other? What do you think will happen next? Review and tell me. Again sorry about the longer than usual wait but I've been busy… and need some time to myself. Because I don't think I'll be able to update again before it, Merry Christmas(to anyone else who celebrates it) and Happy early new year. Until next time…**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out [~}**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey there everyone. Sorry it's taken me so long to get this out. At the moment I'm typing this on my phone. The reason, my computer charger broke and I'm waiting for a new one. If this comes out before Jan. 2 then I got lucky and am able to get to a different computer. Anyway, you don't want to hear about my problems onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own my OCs**

Saph's POV:

"Long time no see Lyon." I said, a sad smile on my face. "Wh-what are you doing here? How are you here?" He asked. "I came for a job, found this as a part of it. Then you showed up." I said putting my hands in my hoodie pockets. "You? A job? That's not something I would expect from you." He told me. "I guess I've changed since we last met." I told him. "Guess so." Leon said getting hostile. "Look, Leo I'm sorry I left but I had no choice. I had to leave, I couldn't risk letting them hurt you." I told him backing away. "No, you left and I don't care why. I can protect myself." He said. "Not from them. Not from me." I said. "Enough!" Lyon shouted raising a hand, magic flowing around it. I closed my eyes and pressed my hands together. "I'm sorry." I murmured before enclosing him in a swirling dome of water before running. A few tears rolled down my cheeks as I ran, I ran to the village and walked up to the gates. "I need to talk to some people that came here. Places let me in." I called out. The doors opened and there were villagers was a pitfall at the entrance and Lucy, Natsu, and Happy were standing, Natsu had obviously just climbed out of the pitfall. Then I saw Gray, he was laying on the ground, hurt and smelled of foreign ice for him. Then I noticed who's ice it smelled like. My eyes widened but before anything could happen a giant rat with a large bucket appeared. A drop of the substance spilled out and hit the ground. The ground melted and everyone noticed. "EVERYONE TO THE CENTER!" Natsu and I called out at the same time. I jumped into the middle of the people and slammed my fist into the ground. A barrier appeared above the group of people while Natsu jumped up and used his Fire Dragon Iron Fist to make a hole in the acid. I winced a bit as the acid hit the edges of the barrier, then I gasped in pain as it destroyed the edges of the barrier. The barrier disappeared then I looked to where the acid would have hit. I smiled as I saw I saved the people at the edge of the circle. I went to stand up but fell back onto one knee. Natsu noticed but before he could walk over I stood up. After all the villagers left a girl and the rat flew off and Lucy accidentally(somehow) grabbed the rat. Natsu sent Happy after her and three people walked up. One of the people stayed back and the other two walked up. Natsu and I jumped from the inside of the village that had become like a giant donut and landed in front of one of the two people. "I guess this decides who pulverizes who." I told him. "But-" I cut him off. "We'll talk later. Now we show them not to mess with us or try to kill innocent people." I said giving him a thumbs up. He smirked then nodded giving me a thumbs up. I turned to the person in front of me. I didn't even give them a chance to move before charging. I hit him with my fist, water swirling rapidly around it. I hit the him on the head knocking him back and surprisingly not out. "Wow, it's been awhile since I was hit like that. This will be interesting." The guy said. I clenched my teeth and crouched down, one leg out behind me and the other one pressed against my chest. I pushed myself forward and went to punch the guy again. Instead though he grabbed my arm and went to flip me. I spun in midair and jumped right after I landed. I spun a few times in the air and attacked again this time using the force I got from spinning and falling and put in into a punch. I hit the guy on the top of his head making him fall and pass out. Natsu was finishing his attack and I waited. Natsu finished and we turned to the dog-like person. He bragged about being strong then Natsu tricked him into stabbing himself with his claws. "If he's strong he's not smart." I said to Natsu. He agreed and asked "If you came here to bring us back, why are you helping?" I looked über to him before looking out to the forest. "Coming here I might have been planning to keep you here until I could bring you back, but then I saw Lyon, and what he was doing. He has to be stopped." I told him. "You know Lyon?" Natsu asked confused. "Ya, he helped me out awhile back. But he's changed now, and he needs to be stopped." I said before continuing. "Now let's go stop Lyon, I don't know what he's planning but it's not good." Natsu nodded and we ran into the forest to the temple.

 **~And time skip, you should know what happens with Lucy. At the temple now~**

Natsu filled me in when we were in the forest but we were so exhausted that we fell asleep. On the way to the temple and I had Hope go find the villagers(we reunited in the forest). Natsu and I ended up destroying half of the supports of one side of the temple, making it so the moon drip couldn't hit Deliora. I was furious when I heard what Lyon was trying to do and at the moment didn't care who had stolen what or why. Natsu and I surprise attacked Lyon and Natsu hit an ice clone, Lyon attacked us with ice birds but I put up a done that they ran into.

 **~You guys know what happens so I'm just going to skip to when Gray gets there~**

Gray burst into the ice room Lyon made and stepped on front of Natsu and I and took the position for an iced shell, a spell I read about. A spell only ice mages could use but at the ultimate price. Then I got angry, I walked over to Gray and punched him in the face before tripping him. Gray looked at me, surprised. I liked down at him angrily before saying "Don't think for one second that I would let you kill yourself. I might not be in Fairy Tail but you are a family. How do you think they'd feel if they lost you. I'll deal with Lyon, what he's doing is inexcusable." I said walking forward. "So you did join a guild. You have changed Saphira." Lyon said getting ready to fight. "You've changed a lot to Leo, you never would have done this before." I shot back getting ready to fight. I could feel the disbelieve and shock from my guild mates faces burning into my back. You two go deal with Zalty." I said to them. "No, I'm staying here." Gray said. I nodded in understanding and got ready to fight. Lyon immediately knocked Gray back but I used all I could, from ice to water to steam and a mix of some. Lyon hit me back and I stood there, out of breath. Lyon came too stick me but Gray jumped in and hit Lyon with a cannon. I jumped back letting Gray handle it while I got some energy back. Suddenly Gray had trapped one of Lyons tigers in a cage, not able to get out. Gray stood on top lecturing Lyon about unstable one handed make magic. In the end we beat Lyon but it was too late. Deliora woke up. Gray lead me down to where Deliora was and I walked in the cave. I knew what to expect but it was still hard to just stand there.

 **~Once again you know what happens so I'm just going to skip to the village~**

Erza explained that we'd detory the moon too the villagers(and it was amusing when she fell down the pitfall) she and Natsu climbed up to the tower in the village and they launched a spear into the sky. A layer of purple stuff shattered and Erza explained that the villagers were demons to begin with and it was their memory that was affected. Then we partied, well they partied. Hope and I sat off to the side enjoying that everyone was happy.

 **And here's the chapter. *sniff sniff* I'm sad. My computer charger didn't get here today like it was supposed to. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please review and until next time**

 **~TurtleKier42 signing out**


	15. Chapter 15

**Er mer gersh! I am SSSOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner. I'll try and make this a longer chapter to make up for that but I am SOOOO sorry this has taken so long.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own this stuff, you should know that. How could I own Fairy Tail, I don't live in Japan**

"HOPE!" I yelled from our kitchen. Hope flew out of the shed and I tossed a fish out to her. "Geep! Saph come on really?" Hope complained. "Oh come on, you knew that was going to happen, besides you can go back to sleep if you want. Today we get to do almost nothing." I told her. "SWEET! Why?" She asked. "Natsu and Erza are having their fight and I'm not interested so if you want to go you can but I'm just relaxing for the day." I told her. "Cool, I'm going to go watch the fight, see ya later." Hope called as she flied off. "Bye Hope, and remember, hide your wings." I told her. "Yep." She called before she flew off. I smiled and walked out of the kitchen. I raised my hand up in the air and a sword materialized. It was a hand and a half, silvery-blue sword, a gem-like object on the bottom of the pommel. The blade of the sword had a gold outline and it gleamed in the light. A sheath appeared around my waist. The sheath was like the sword, a silvery-blue with a gold outline. I put the sword in the sheath and the colors became less vibrant and turned to a dark blue and silver lines circling the sheath and the sword inside. The gem on the sword became a dark blue with a swirl pattern( **A/N- if you have seen the Pokemon movie with Latias and Latios then it looks kind of like the soul dew but a darker color)**. I walked out of the camp and to the tree with the ribbon. I walked inside and looked around. It was a small little area, a weapons rack on the side, an armor stand with no armor on it, and a light floating at the top. I went to the weapons rack and grabbed a bow, the wood was shiny and carved to be fit to my hand, and it was altogether beautiful. I grabbed the simple leather quiver that had a gold ring outlining the top. I put the quiver on my back and and I set my bow on my back the other way. I lifted my hand up and water circled around it. I slipped on a completely back hoodie. I closed my fist and there was a bright light. I closed my eyes and the when the light faded I opened them again. When my eyes focused I saw the place I had come to expect. It was mostly open fields, but dark, a wasteland sort of place just with not as much evil and bad. I stood still, waiting. After a few minutes I spun around, taking out my sword and blocking. I jumped back and grabbed my bow off my back. I took an arrow and waited a moment before firing. The arrow hit the person in the shoulder, they pulled it out and came at me with their sword. I blocked again before pushing myself forward the person blocked and we both jumped back from each other. We put our swords away and I smiled. "Still can't get a hit on me apparently Flare." I said teasingly. "Well we only have so much time." She said. "Yes, but that's why you have to be quicker." I told her. She rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's get back to Master." I said. Flare nodded and we walked through the empty fields to a small house. I put my arm out, stopping Flare. I took a breath in and let out a howl. I howled for a minute and changed pitch every few seconds. A window on the door opened and I smiled then waved. The door opened. "Hi Sarah, it's nice to see you again." I said. Sarah let us in. Flare went in before me and walked up the stairs. "Show off." Sarah said after she closed then locked the door. "Ya, ya, to bad. Besides I had been holding that in for a while and it was nice to let out." I said. I stretched and rolled my shoulders back. I zipped up my hoodie and just after I put my arms down Sarah hugged me. I smiled and returned the hug. "I've missed you." She said. I smiled and put my hand on her head. "I've missed you to. Now come on, I want to see everyone else." I said letting go of her. Sarah nodded and we went to walk up the stairs. Before we went up Sarah screeched loudly. A golden eagle came over and Sarah put out her arm for it to land on. "Watch for me okay Crystal?" Sarah said. The bird cooed and fluttered to the door. We walked up the stairs and into a large room. We walked into the dining room and everyone immediately got up and got down onto a knee, including Sarah. I rolled my eyes slightly and motioned for them to stand. "Where is Master?" I asked. "She is in her study. She told us no one should dest-" A boy was saying before an older boy whacked his head softly. "Thank you pup, and it's okay Lightning, he is obviously new." I said. Lightning nodded before rubbing the back of his head, blushing. I nodded to all of them before walking out. I walked down the hall to Master's study. I knocked of the door and waited. After five minutes I knocked again. The door swung open and Master opened her mouth to yell but stopped when she saw me. I bowed before straightening and put out my hand. "I'm sorry I didn't come as soon as I should have, I havn't had time… I've been… busy." I said choosing my words carefully. "And what could be more important than your pack here?" Master asked. I took a breath before saying "Could I show you in your study, I don't want anyone else to see." I told her. Master nodded and I walked in. I took a breath before unzipping and tieing my hoodie around my waist. I stretched my shirt and showed her my blue swirled, silver-gold guild mark, looking away. "My other pack" I said quietly. "Hu?" Master said. I looked down, letting my shirt go back to normal. I then looked at her "You asked what could be more important than my pack here, my other pack is just as important to me now… even if they don't know all my burdens." I told her. "A good answer, I won't tell the others about this, not if you don't want to. But, you still have a pack to run here, and training to do." Master said getting lighter. I smiled and nodded. "I'll get right on that Master." I said putting my foot back, and leaning down. I stood up, put my hoodie back on and zipped it up then left the study. I walked back into the dining room and put my hand up when everyone else went to kneel. "I am only Beta, you do not need to kneel every time I come into the room." I told them. They all nodded(except the new pup who seemed to have no idea what was going on). "Now come on, we have training to do, pup I want you to go first." I said standing up straight. They all stared at me. "Now!" I said turning. Everyone snapped out of it and lined up behind me. The pup right behind me and Sarah behind him. I walked down the stairs and went to the room straight in front of the door. I walked to the back room and put my hand on the door. I muttered a few words under my breath. Suddenly everything turned darker. A spirit appeared and everyone was frozen except me. I looked at the spirit, my hand still on the door. "Ahhh, the Beta, your presence feels different." The spirit said. "I do not know why, but I would like to train and see what my packmates can do, I have been gone far longer than I should have." I said. "Very well, I shall remember what you feel like so in the future you can just go in." It said. "Thank you." I said nodding respectfully. We were put inside the training area and I went to one side of the training area. I zipped up my hoodie fully and put my hood over my head, dulling my power and keeping me in check."Ready pup?" I asked taking out my sword. The kid just stared at me. "Well? You ready?" I asked. He walked to the other side of the field and I stood up, putting my sword at my side. "For the sake of testing you I won't use my bow right now, we will spare for two minutes and 30 seconds before stopping." I told him. He nodded, confused about why but he did what he was told. "Flare will you time?" I said. "Wh- Bu-" She looked at me surprised. "You proved today that you can so will you please time." I said. She nodded and Flare called out "Ready," I crouched down and set a foot behind me. "Set…" I put my sword in front of my and narrowed my eyes. "GO!" I sprang forward, The pup put up his sword, weakly blocking. "Grip tighter." I told him jumping back. He tightened his grip and then came to attack me. I blocked and when he swung his sword down I met it. _one minute down_ I thought to myself. I broke away from the pup and jumped back but immediately pushed myself forward again. I went to strike up and when he went to block it I leaned down, giving him minor cuts on his legs. He jumped back and leaned on his sword, I moved forward, he blocked and tried to get a hit on me but couldn't _two minutes down_ I thought. Suddenly a pain flared up my arm. I jumped back and clenched my jaw, holding back a cry. The pup came at me and I blocked before giving him a cut on his sword arm. "DONE!" Flare yelled. The pup jumped back and I sheathed my sword. "Good, Lightning how long has the pup been here." I asked. "About a week." He said. I nodded. "He's doing okay, have you assigned him a trainer yet?" I asked. Lightning shook his head. "Alright, Firestar, you will be this pups mentor for now." I said. One of the boys nodded. "Oh, and what's your name pup?" I asked. "I'm not a pup." He mumbled thinking I couldn't hear it. "Yes actually at the moment you are, but what's your name." I said. He looked surprised before saying "Jake, my name is Jake." I smiled. "Hi Jake I'm Beta, nice to meet you." I told him. "Beta? Isn't that a wolf term?" He asked. "So is pup, many people here have different names depending on their selected animal. Firestar will explain that later as well. Phoenix, will you come with me." I said. "Sure Beta, I'll be out in a minute or less." Sarah(Phoenix) said. I left the training area. After I left I walked out the front door, nodding to Crystal on my way out. Crystal cooed and looked at me confused. I shook my head and left. I walked out of the house and ran forward. After I got far enough away from the house I feel to my knees. I clutched my arm and howled out in pain. I curled up, clutching my arm, a few tears running down my face. I felt warm fur on my back and pushed myself up even if my whole body screamed against it. I sat my arm against my right(burning) arm against my chest and my other arm limp at my side. A wolf was there. A silver and gray wolf with part of its ear torn. I put my hand up and the wolf put its muzzle against it. I moved my hand to its head and the wolf moved she I could lean on it. I went to stand up but my legs gave out under me and I fell down again. The wolf whimpered but I nudged it, telling it 'I'm okay.' I heard footsteps coming up and I tensed, The wolf walked in front of me and I crouched down, ready to attack if needed. Sarah appeared and I relaxed. I barked softly, letting the wolf know it was okay. Sarah walked over and looked at me worried. "You never just test a hatchling, give a mentor, and leave, what's going on?" She asked. I sighed and took off my hoodie. I took my left hand and put it over my right arm. I closed my eyes and showed her the one thing I had always been afraid of. Marks appeared on my arm, it's all black, swirling marks that burned. After they appeared the marks burned more. I screamed in pain and clutched my arm. Ears appeared on my head and a tail appeared as well. A few tears came out of my eyes and the wolf that was there whimpered, nudging me. I put my left hand on on its head and clenched my jaw and teeth. The pain faded a bit but still burned. "Go get Alpha." I said through gritted teeth. Sarah looked at me worried. "Go, I won't be alone just _please_ go get Alpha." I told her. She nodded before running back toward the house. I don't remember anything besides that other than searing pain and passing out.

 **(I was going to stop here but I said I'd make a long chapter)**

No POV:

Saph lay on a bed in the infirmary of the training house(I know so original). Saph's face was twisted in pain with the occasional scream before she went silent. Everyone in the house was worried. The master of the house stayed by Saph's side when she wasn't training the others in Saph's place. Saph's arm was lying beside her, her shirt was ripped showing her stomach from when she had woken up for a moment. The dark marks that were on her arm had traveled and was now half way across her stomach and showing just over her shirt. The wolf that had been with her stayed in the room with Saph and was seen occasionally nudging Saph's right hand that was completely covered by the marks and looked just like black energy now. Master sat in the room one day when Lightning and Phoenix came in. Master was holding Saph's left hand, looking at her sadly. "Phoenix, do you know how this happened?" Master asked. Phoenix shook her head. "No, she showed me the markings and sent me to get you, when we got back she had passed out." Phoenix said. "I hope she will wake up soon and explain what's going on. I just want my Beta, my… sister back." Master said. Lightning put his hand on her shoulder and they could tell, Master was trying hard not to break down. "Fang is strong, she can get through this." Lightning said. "He's right Claw, your sister can get through this." Phoenix said. "Thank you Sarah, Alexander." Claw said. Saph tensed, her new wolf ears pressing to her head before the black energy stuff moved farther on Saph, it now covered her neck and was inching up her chin, her arm now pitch black with moving energy. The wolf jumped to the side of the bed. It jumped up before touching its snout to Saph's head, flinching away. _"She must go back to Earthland."_ The wolf said telepathically. Lightning was about to protest when Claw put her hand up. "We can't do anything to help Fang, it would be better for her to go back." Claw said. They nodded and the three stepped back. "Please, help her." Claw said looking at her sister worried. The wolf nodded and slid Saph onto it's back. The wolf lifted its snout up in the air and a light surrounded them. In a flash the two disappeared. Phoenix put her hand on Claw's shoulder "She'll be okay." Phoenix said. Claw nodded sadly. "I'll be in my study." Claw said before walking off.

Hope's POV:

I had left to see Natsu and Erza's fight which ended up with Erza getting arrested and Natsu going after her and it was a mess. The bigger problem was when I got back. Saph was gone. I waited until the next morning and she still was still gone. That's when I went to the guild. I ran into the guild. I jumped up onto my teams table and went on all four paws to catch my breath. "Hope? What's going on? Where's Saph?" Mira asked. I caught my breath(sort of) and said "Saph, missing, help." I said in short breaths, okay so I didn't catch my breath. "WHAT!" Everyone said. "I came to watch Erza and Natsu yesterday and when I got back she wasn't there and I figured she would be back by this morning but she isn't there and I don't know what to do." Hope said. "And this has never happened before?" Gray asked. Hope shook her head. "Let's wait another day and then we can start looking okay Hope." Lucy said. "Okay." Hope said. I went back to the camp and got a fish before going into the treehouse and nibbling on the fish half-heartedly. I ended up curling up and sleeping in the treehouse holding the scale Saph gave me. The next few days we looked and looked for Saph but nothing. The third day I walked to the guild, exhausted and with my head down. "It's been days, I-I don't think that we'll find her." Hope said. Suddenly there was a voice in my head. _"You're right, you wouldn't have found her."_ Everyone looked to the front door. A wolf was standing there with someone on it's back. The wolf crouched down and they all saw Saph. Her hand up to her neck that we could see was covered in dark energy. Part of Saph's shirt was torn and half of her stomach was covered in the black energy and it was moving across her face and stomach. Saph's face was twisted in pain and she had wolf ears and a tail. The ears were pressed to her head and the tail was curled up. The arm that was covered in the black energy laid limply at her side. The arm that wasn't covered in the energy had a clenched fist."What happened?" Mira asked in shock. _"That is not for me to tell."_ It said. _"But what she does need now is help, I can sense a dark magic in her and she has done her best to keep it at bay but it has found a way to come out. Even now she tries to keep it down."_ The wolf said. "How can we help?" Erza said. _"I do not know but I hope you will find something. I don't know how long she can keep it down."_ The wolf said. "Oh but that's the point." A voice said smoothly from behind the wolf. Saph's eyes shot open. She struggled up and held her limp right arm. "Ahhh, so the demon wakes." The person said. "What have you done Marco." Saph growled, her wolf ears pressed back and her tail flicking back and forth. "You should know that Hydor(pronounced ydor). Come back home you packmates miss you." Marco said. Saph flinched when Marco said packmates. I looked at Saph, worried. Saph looked back, half her face now had designs of the black energy, it lead to her eye and her eye was completely taken over by the energy. There was a swirl leading from her eye. She looked back to Marco. "Will you leave them alone." She asked the wolf ears on her head down sadly. "I swear on my oath to the Shadow Bolts that I will not issue an attack on this guild." He said. Saph nodded. "And if you do not hold true to this I can leave?" Saph asked. "Of course, but if _they_ attack us, well you know who you will need to stay loyal to Hydor." He said. "Of course." Saph said looking down. "Good, then come." Marco said putting his hand on Saph's shoulder. Saph glanced back before she and Marco disappeared in a wave of dark energy.

 **Well that just happened. Even I wasn't expecting that, and before you say that I'm the writer and everything I usually think of the story as I go with a general idea of what I want to do. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I did bring quite a few things up from previous chapters :P. Well hope you enjoyed and until next time…**

 **-TurtleKer42 signing out**


	16. Chapter 16

**All right, so I wrote the bottem part when I thought I was going to post this then my computer broke down… sooooo, I thought I had to wait until I got a new computer to post this… Erm… I kinda sorta might have forgoten that I can just copy paste and post my story that way so… sorry for the long wait but here we go**

 **Ohhhhhh my god! For any of you that watch The Flash, OH MY GOD! I just watched Welcome to Earth-2 and, that hurts. I know this is a Fairy Tail fic but I needed to say something and some of you are bound to like The Flash I hope. Anyway onto the story.**

 **Another thing, I decided to change the name that Marco calls Saph.**

 **Disclaimer- you know it**

No POV:

Everyone in the guild was shocked, they had no idea of what had just happened. Hope started crying before she broke into a full sob on her paws(?) and knees. Erza walked over and put her hand on Hopes back. Lucy started crying to and the wolf that had brought Saph back to them hung its head. The entire guild was completely quiet. The wolf closed its eyes and disappeared. Natsu clenched his fist and was holding back tears. Gray put his hand on Natsu's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. Even they weren't in the mood to fight. Saph hadn't been part of the guild for long but she was still part of the family. "We'll get her back." Natsu said. Hope looked at him, her eyes red from crying. "No, she doesn't want us to go look for her. She- she doesn't want to be helped." Hope said on the verge of tears again. Everyone looked at her shocked. "But why wouldn't she want to be helped? How do you know?" Lucy asked. Hope jumped off the table she was on and walked to where Saph had been taken and picked something up off the floor. "Because she left this." Hope said tears falling down her face onto what she was looking at. "What is that?" Gray asked. "My-my only feather fell of itself and my only white feather." Hope choked out. Everyone looked at her confused and she spread her wings and flew up. "Who took her?" A dark voice said from somewhere. "Who are you?" Erza said anger in her voice but not enough to cover up her sadness. "Please, just tell me, who took the one you know as Saph." The voice said again, there was a strange sadness in the voice. "We don't know. She's never talked about her past." Hope said, surprising everyone. "I see." The voice said before someone appeared crouched down in front of Hope. She had ears and a tail like Saph and a hoodie with a bloody claw on the back. The person wore pure black jeans and looked like she had lived in the wild her whole life. She sniffed the air and growled. "Whoever took you, I will find you. Until then, stay strong my Beta." The person said before disappearing again.

Saph's POV:

I knew that the demon marks would not leave me for now and I was fine with that. The darkness had only spread to spiral up my ear and then I knew it would stop. I stood in front of my old home and was holding my right arm and the one that had the demon marks. "Nervous Lykos Pnevma?" Marco asked. "A little. It's been a while and I don't know…" I trailed off. "You will be fine." Marco said reassuring me. I nodded and we walked into to guild. "I'm back, and someone else came as well." Marco said after we walked in. I was greeted warmly and I smiled. _This may be a dark guild but they are still the family I knew._ I thought. "I've set something up so you may feel more comfortable or at least to get you settled in at the moment." Marco said motioning to a stage. He then leaned over to me and whispered "it's all set up for you." I smiled and nodded. "Alright everyone we get a treat and something we haven't heard in awhile." Marco announced to the guild. I smiled and before I got up to the stage I was tackled with a hug. I looked surprised and smiled when I saw who it was. "It's nice to see you again Ignis." I said happily. She nodded. I put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll come over after I perform okay?" I told her she nodded and watched me as I walked up onto the stage. I used my magic and moves the particles in the air to sound how I wanted them. I started to sing,

 _I can almost see it.  
That dream I'm dreaming, but  
There's a voice inside my head saying  
You'll never reach it  
Every step I'm takin'  
Every move I make  
Feels lost with no direction,  
My faith is shakin'  
But I, I gotta keep tryin'  
Gotta keep my head held high_

 _There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb_

 _The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down, but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it, but  
These are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep goin',  
And I, I gotta be strong  
Just keep pushing on, 'cause_

 _There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb_

 _Yeah_

 _There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb_

 _Yeah, yeah yeah_

 _Keep on movin'  
Keep climbin'  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa, whoa, oh._

I finished and smiled, the guild started to clap and wanted one more song. I nodded before starting again.

 _There's a chance that I could fall_

 _And not come back_

 _And never regret a thing_

 _I'd never get back on track_

 _Darkness all around me,_

 _I can't find the light,_

 _I let it all surround me,_

 _Giving up without a fight._

 _The bitterness and pain inside,_

 _Countless tears I had to cry,_

 _I was facing all my fears,_

 _Just to let you in_

 _To dry my tears, but_

 _Your kindness won't betray me,_

 _I feel your heart and soul,_

 _Your kindness still can save me,_

 _I choose to not let go,_

 _Stretching out you somehow reach me,_

 _I know this can't be wrong,_

 _I'm ready, won't you teach me_

 _Your song of kindness_

 _Quiet grace surrounds you,_

 _And helps me find my own,_

 _I can't tell you how you've helped me,_

 _And how much I have grown,_

 _Even though you're far away,_

 _Inspiration comes from you,_

 _To shine a littler brighter every day,_

 _If you only knew..._

 _I will never get upset,_

 _And I will never, ever forget,_

 _The happiness you made me feel,_

 _Almost as if you're actually real, but_

 _Your kindness won't betray me,_

 _I feel your heart and soul,_

 _Your kindness still can save me,_

 _I choose to not let go,_

 _Stretching out you somehow reach me,_

 _I know this can't be wrong,_

 _I'm ready, won't you teach me_

 _Your song of kindness_

 _Your kindness won't betray me,_

 _I feel your heart and soul,_

 _Your kindness still can save me,_

 _In a way you'll never know._

 _Your kindness won't betray me,_

 _I feel your heart and soul,_

 _Your kindness still can save me,_

 _I choose to not let go,_

 _Stretching out you somehow reach me,_

 _I know this can't be wrong,_

 _I'm ready, won't you teach me_

 _The way to get along,_

 _Even when the cold wind's blowing,_

 _And I want to just give in,_

 _It warms my heart just knowing,_

 _I'll hear your voice again,_

 _So won't you sing it loud,_

 _And won't you sing it long,_

 _I promise to remember,_

 _Your song of kindness_

 _I promise to remember._

 _I promise to remember…_

I finished again and stepped off the stage. I smiled when I walked over to Ignis she gave me another hug. "It's good to have you back." She said. I nodded and closed my eyes. I stepped away and sat down before stretching and putting my feet on the table. Marco walked over to me and I looked at him. "There's still something that needs to happen." He told me. I understood and showed my Fairy Tail mark. Everyone gasped when they saw it but I rolled my eyes and put my hand over it. When I lifted my hand in place of the Fairy Tail mark the was a different mark, it was still the swirling aqua with a dark blue rim but now it was a lightning bolt with sparks coming off it. "I would never abandon my family." I said. "But-" Marco started. "Why I trapped you? I didn't know what you were going to do, I was playing a part at the guild, and I was nervous because I thought you guys thought I abandoned you." I explained smirking. "This guild is my family, did you think I could truly leave my family?" I told them. "That's what I like to hear." A low voice said. We all turned and showed respect. "Master." I said. "It is good to have you home Wolf Spirit." Master said. "Rise, there is no need for such things, Lykos, I would like to talk to you." Master said. I nodded and followed him. "Do you think that you would be able to do something for me in the future." He said. "Possibly, depends, I think you know that I will do whatever reasonable and maybe slightly less reasonable missions based on what I've done in the past." I said. He nodded "Can you change your guild mark back to those fairies?" He asked. "Yes, just not today or at least in the next 19 hours." I told him. "Understood, go back to your friends." He told me. I nodded and before I left Master said. "Oh, and one more thing, welcome home." I smiled and left. I jumped down from the top railing and rolled when I landed, standing up right in front of Marco and Ignis. I pushed Marco over, re-claiming my seat. I leaned back and twirled my finger, creating a ht like thing. It floated down and covered my face. I heard Marco mutter "De Qu Vu much." I smiled and took a nap.

 **There, done, sorry if it sucks, I needed something to do. And SOOOO many confusions. Whelp, review, PM, and until next time…**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, welcome back. Sorry it's been so long, I've been busy. I know that's no excuse but that's what I have. Thanks to JcL107 for the follow, I know it's a bit late, sorry, but here's the chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- Is this really necessary, I think you get the point by now.**

Saph's POV:

I was crouched in the forest waiting for the shipment to come by. My mission now was to interfere and take something from the back. I heard the rattle of the wheels and got ready. When the carriage was right in front of me I jumped out and broke one of the wheels I the front and one in the back. The cart fell and I broke the middle from underneath. I broke some of the posts on the wheels and the other two wheels collapsed themselves. I jumped into the back and grabbed some boxes, I growled to the people in the carriage then jumped out. I dashed off and ran back to the guild. I spread out leather wings and glided into the guild with my prize for the day. I landed in the main part of the guild and took my prize out of my bag.

"Did you get it?" Marco asked coming up to me.

"Right here." I said holding the box up.

"Why don't you go give it to Master and get your pay for the day, then we can go do something with Ignis out in the forest." Marco said. I nodded and jumped up onto a pillar and made my way up to Alpha's room/office. I knocked on the door and a voice came from inside.

"Come in." I walked in and walked up to the desk.

"Alpha, I got the box you asked for, and some others that looked similar, just in case." I told him and took out the four boxes I looted.

"In case, not like you Lykos." Alpha said. "Well… I may have just wanted to loot more than one box…" I said admittedly.

"That's what I thought. Good job anyway, I'm glad you're easily getting back." He said.

"Well it's good to be back Alpha." I said.

"Why don't you go back and see Marco, here's your pay." He said and tossed me a deer. I caught it on my back and I licked my lips at the smell. Alpha smiled and waved his hand in a 'shoo' motion. I ran and jumped out his window, expanding my leather wings and circling around to the front. I landed on all fours with the deer on my back. I grabbed it and ties the hooves around my neck, making it easier to carry.

"You ready to go Lykos?" Marco asked when he walked out. I growled happily, grinning and started to walk to the forest. My friends followed me and I stopped at the forest's edge.

"Race ya." I said.

"Your on." My friends said at the same time. I got into a race stance and we sped off to the clearing. I was running easily and when we were nearing the clearing I picked up speed and beat them easily. Marco and Ignis ran up, Marco before Ignis. They were both panting with their hands on their knees and I was laughing my head off.

"I… knew… you… were… holding… back." Marco said exhausted.

"Ya, I kinda just wanted to tease you." I said smiling. I set the deer down and looked at it. "Water make- claws." I said and claws sprouted from my nails. I went to cut into the deer when Marco stopped me.

"You are going to give some of that to us aren't you?" I sighed and cut off a decent chunk for them. I tossed it to them and waited.

"Are you not going to eat?" Ignis asked.

"Well you start your fire first then I'll eat." I said tossing them my bag. They looked in it and it was filled with enough wood for a fire. As they were setting up the fire I looked at what part of the deer I wanted first.

I gave up on deciding and said "Water make- fangs" I felt fangs grow in my mouth and dug in just after the fire started.

I crouched down like a wolf and ripped of the muscle on the front leg first. The soft flesh was delicious in my mouth, the raw meat welcoming from all the cooked stuff I had to eat when I was near Magnolia. I chewed and swallowed then took a bite just back from where I just taken a bite from. My fangs and teeth sank into the flesh of the deer, blood coming from around, the deer was recently killed and the blood was delicious. I ripped the soft flesh of the body and ate that piece quickly as well. I liked the blood from my fangs and looked to my friends cooking their meat.

"You should not be eating raw meat." Marco said.

"I was raised on raw meat, it's been far too long since I had it last and it's amazing." I told him. Ignis rolled her eyes and I dug back in. Savor in the soft flesh and delicious meat, the blood like a tangy and delicious sauce. I finished by eating the stomach. Finishing it all even the greens inside the stomach.

"I don't understand how you eat that." Ignis said, scrunching her nose up.

"I was told to eat it when I was a pup, I ate it when I was an Omega and I eat it now." I said explaining it. They looked at me still confused, I just ignored them. I finished what I wanted of the deer and gave the rest to my friends.

"What do give us the scraps?" Ignis asked teasingly.

"What? I gave you some good leg, neck and back." I replied mock hurt. Marco rolled his eyes at our antics. I stretched and sat up. "I've missed you guys." I said.

"We've missed you too, but why didn't you come back?" Marco asked.

"I-I didn't know if the guild thought I'd abandoned them. I didn't know what to do." I said sadly.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. You're here now." Ignis said. I smiled and laid back, looking up at the sky.

"Do you guys still live in that house?" I asked while still on my back.

"Live is a rough term but ya, we still have the house." Marco said.

"Want to stay in my territory at night. Just like old times." I said.

"Territory? But you don't have it anymore do you?" Ignis asked. I sat up.

"Oh please, I was able to run around and lay down my border markings on our way here." I said.

"Thanks for making us feel oh so much better." Macro grumbled. I stuck my tongue out at him. I laid back down and enjoyed the sun on my face. I felt my Shadow Bolt guild mark start to burn a bit.

"Alpha wants us back, we need to go." I said and got up, about to run. "You go on ahead, we'll meet you there." Marco said understanding. I bolted off and got to the guild in seconds, gliding into Alpha's office. I rolled on the floor and realized something. I will do everything I can to protect my home. I sprinted out and into the main guild hall. That's when I saw the chaos. Magic everywhere, ice, fire, darkness, light, card, earth, wind, and lightning. I jumped down in the center and howled loudly. The guilds split the Shadow bolts behind me and Fairy Tail in front. At the front and center I saw Claw(Master). She looked at me pained. " _This_ is your other pack? You lied to me Beta. I trusted you and you lied to me." Claw said, her eyes watering. I stood up straight and faced her. "Don't you _dare_ say I lied to you. The Shadow Bolts are my family, they always have been. I never lied to you, kick me out if you want, strip me of my title but these people took me in and treated me like a sister, a daughter, a cousin. They gave me hope and I will stand by them no matter what. I had to leave them once I don't want to again." I told her proudly. All of the mages in front of me stared at me confused and surprised. Alpha comes up and puts his hand on my shoulder. I sit down like a wolf and look up. "You have decided then, who you are loyal to?" He said. I nodded and stepped back on all fours before shifting into a wolf and letting out a howl. Marco and Ignis came in, jumping over to me and joining in with me. Soon Flare, Flora, Kat, Drakon, Web, Jake, Serina, and Yew had joined in and I knew I was home. I quieted down and everyone else stopped. "This is my home, Hope I know you're there, you can come out." I said to the Exceed. Hope walked out and looked up at me. "You could stay with me, with my family, I would really like it if you stayed." I said offering my hand covered with the demon marks. "But what about what happened to your hand, your arm?" Hope asked. I smiled "It was me telling myself I had to come home." I said softly. Hope nodded and put her paw on my hand. She climbed onto my shoulder and I walked back. "It seems we have a new sibling and cousin with us today as well!" I called to the rest of my guild.

Hope's POV:

"It seems we have a new sibling and cousin with us today as well!" Saph called out to her guild. There were howls, yowls, cheers, and whoops coming from the Shadow Bolts guild. "So Lykos, who is this friend of yours? She seems very loyal to you." The man that took Saph in the first place asked coming up to Saph and I. Saph rolled her eyes and smiled. "This Marco is Hope, Hope this is Marco. As to the reason she's loyal to me, well we've had some pretty crazy adventures haven't we Hope." Saph said. I forced a smile and nodded. "Come on then, I want to introduce you to Alpha and Ignis, then we can get your guild mark." Saph told me. I nodded nervously and I saw Saph's new ears twitch a bit. The Fairy Tail guild had left and Saph let out a small howl. A girl I didn't recognize came and looked at me. "You're- so- CUTE!" The girl exclaimed. Saph rolled her eyes. "Ignis, Hope, Hope, Ignis." Saph said. "Hello Hope, last time I saw Lykos before she left she didn't know you so how did you two meet?" Ignis asked. "She was hatched from an egg I found when I had first… left." Saph said. Ignis nodded and pulled Saph and I toward the Master. Saph stood there waiting patiently and the master turned around. "Ah, Lykos, is there something you need?" He asked. "Yes Alpha actually, this is Hope, she wants to join the guild and needs the mark, permission to give?" Saph asked. "Permission granted Lykos, then everyone has missed a tradition for new members since you left. Maybe you could start that again." Alpha said. Saph's eyes lit up. "Thanks Alpha and it'll be a surprise." Saph said and brought me to an opener space.

She placed me down and turned me so my back would face her. I felt her finger touch my back where my Fairy Tail guild mark is then a strange pulse of energy. "Sorry Hope, this might hurt a bit." Saph said and I felt a pain in my back for a second. It subsided but there was still a dull throb. "Sorry bout that. No one expects it but it has to be done. And one more thing, when we're in front of the guild call me Lykos, it's what everyone else calls me." She told me. I nodded and we went back to the main guild hall. Saph put me on a table and walked up to what looked like a stage- it was. I am utterly confused.

Saph's POV:

I walked up to the stage and howled for everyone's attention. They all looked to me. I walked to the microphone and started. "I know that I have been gone for a while and that I had a tradition for all the newbies that joined so I will be continuing that and this is for all the newbies that I missed and our newest sibling and cousin today!" I called out eating a huge cheer from the guild. I closed my eyes for a second and started. I bent the sound and began the song.

 _We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be_

The guild started to cheer

 _So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of love  
I feel so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family_

 _We are are are are (We are)  
We are are are are (We are)  
We are are are are (We are)  
We are, we are family, family, family  
We are, we are family_

 _So what?  
We don't look, we don't act  
We don't walk, we don't talk  
Like you do  
So what?  
If we hang just to hang  
Ain't no shame  
We gon' do what we want to_

There were cheers, yowls, howls, and screeches

 _Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care  
Somehow we found it here  
We found us a home_

 _We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be_

 _So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of love  
I feel so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family_

 _OK, so the links in our chain makes us strange  
But really they make us stronger  
And I wouldn't replace not a thing  
Mother or father  
_The older guild members gave a cheer

 _Cause we,_

 _Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care  
Somehow we found it here  
We found us a home_

 _We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be_

 _So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of love  
I feel so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family_

 _(Family)  
(We are)  
We are, we are family_

The guild all cheered, loving me the song. I saw Hope staring up at me, amazed. "There ya go newbies. THE TRADITION WILL CONTINUE!" I called out earning more cheers from my guild mates. "I'm sorry for not being here but I am now and I'm not planning on leaving any time soon. I welcome all our new siblings, cousins, or sons and daughters and SHADOW BOLTS FOREVER, LIVE LONG TOGETHER!" I cheered raising my demon mark covered arm. "SHADOW BOLTS FOREVER, LIVE LONG TOGETHER!" The rest of the guild cheered back to me easing their right arms as well.

 **There we go, chapter done. I hope you liked it. The song is We Are Family from the end credits of Ice Age 4, I would recommend finding Bright Idea's version on YouTube. It's the same song but with different pictures and an amazing message.**

 **I'm going to try to upload every three weeks now also, I'm doing this to try and post more frequently and I will be posting all my stories at one time.**

 **Thanks for reading, please review, I hope you enjoyed and until next time…**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out**


	18. Chapter 18

Hey there everyone. Here's a new chapter, I'm feeling kinda crappy as I'm at least starting to write this so sorry if it's short or sucky. Thanks to demedichi for the follow. Now, onto the chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own the thing with the stuff with the thing with the stuff

Hope's POV:

"SHADOW BOLTS FOREVER! LIVE LONG TOGETHER!" Saph yelled out raising her arm that was covered in black marks. She didn't wear anything to cover them, quite the opposite actually. She wore a black tank top and a short black cape with black pants that looked like jeans. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the guild reply to the cheer. I saw Saph jump off the stage, two people walked over to her and she gave them a thumbs up after they said something. She looked up suddenly and said something I couldn't hear before jumping up onto a beam and disappeared after jumping again. I was really confused. The two people I saw talking to Saph earlier walked over. "Hi I'm Marco, this is Ignis. You joined to be with Lykos right?" Marco asked. "Lykos? Are you talking about Saph?" I asked confused. "Nope, Lykos, call me Lykos here. That's how I'm known here." I heard behind me. It was Saph. "Lykos, didn't think you'd be down so soon. So, what did Master want." Ignis asked. "Just giving me my next job. I'll be out for a week or more. I've gotta go in," she paused and looked at the sky. "about an hour." She finished. "That was quick." Marco said. "Well I asked for something to do to keep me busy when I first meet up with Alpha for the first few weeks I'm back and he has. I'll see you when I get back, for now I have to set up camp and pack. See ya guys later." Saph said and walked toward the door, waving before she left. I sighed, I wanted to be with Saph but I don't know if she'll want me around. "-Lykos is going to be camping later?" Ignis asked me. "What, sorry I didn't fully hear you." I told her. They both laughed and I was confused. "What?" I asked. "Sorry, you seem a lot like Lykos. She'll zone out and not hear rants that we go on about sometimes." Marco said smiling. "Oh, so what were you saying?" I asked. "We wanted to know if you wanted us to show you where Lykos is staying later. I'm guessing that you stayed with her before." Marco said. I nodded and laid down on my back. I was confused, if this was supposed to be a dark guild, how is it so together?

Lykos's POV

I ran back to where I'm going to be staying and set up a makeshift camp. A bed in a tree and a small barrel for food, both sitting easily on branches. I hung my bags on some conveniently placed branches and I hopped off the tree, I felt my long hair fall behind me and I put it back into a makeshift ponytail. I took a knife and but it just below the long grass I used to hold my hair back. My hair fell unevenly down and I liked the length. It went down to just below my ears and was uneven. I smiled as the sun shone on my face and I looked up. I decided I wouldn't take anything, there was no need. I looked around and summoned my sword. I had some time to kill so I started practicing. By the time I was about to leave I was sweaty and gross. I made a largish ball of water above me a let it drop. I smiled as the water drenched me. The cool water feeling amazing after all the training I just finished. I shook my head, helping to get the water off my hair. I heard footsteps coming and continued what I was doing. I tried to get some more of the water out of my hair and flicked some water off my hands. Marco, Ignis, and Hope came out. "Oh, hey guys, didn't think you were going to be coming." I said. "We thought we would stop by. I like your hair by the way, I was wondering when you were going to make it how it used to be." Marco said. I smiled and started ringing out my shirt. "Ya, I like it better this way. And I was just about to leave. I better go now actually. See ya soon." I said before jumping into a tree and running through the trees to get to my next job.

There we go, all done. Sorry it was a bit short, I'm finishing this at 3:02 in the morning and should probably get to sleep because I'm still sick yay. Ug, I hate being sick. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, please review and until next time…

-TurtleKier42 signing out


	19. Chapter 19

Hey there everyone, thanks to xognoo for the follow and favorite and thanks to lbema for the favorite. Now, let's get onto the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own the stuff, you should know this

Lykos's POV:

I jumped from tree to tree, stopping in a clearing. I stood in the middle, my eyes closed. There was the sound of footsteps from my right, left, and back. Three people, easy- two more people from above, I can take em- one person from in front of me, idiot- two more people coming from the trees- this'll be fun. I put out my hand and my sword dissolved and landed in my hand. I put my hand down at my side, my sword touching the ground. I kept my eyes closed and waited. People burst out into the clearing and I stood still. "See I told you." One of the people to my right said. "Yes, yes, she's here, the question is, why would the best assassin of the Shadow Bolts be standing here, out in the open with only a sword." The person that seemed like the leader said. "I may have been gone but do you have such a horrible memory? I mean honestly. Don't you know how the Phantom Wolf kills?" I say, my voice getting deeper and darker. I opened my eyes and they were red. Blood red. I smirked and brought up my sword. "What? That's impossible, the Phantom Wolf disappeared years ago!" One said. "Really? Because I'm right here." I said and bolted toward them.

I cleaned the blood off my sword and walked over to the leader that I left alive. "Go back to town and tell your guild, warn them, the Phantom Wolf is back and will be ready for anyone that comes at me." I said and let him go. He ran off like a scared pup and I smirked. The Phantom Wolf is back, and not leaving any time soon. I smiled and set up my camp in the clearing. I sat down with a salad and started eating, my sword at my side. I sat quietly and ate my lunch, thinking about what I should do for the rest of the day. After I was done I stood up, put my wooden bowl away and walked to the middle of the clearing. I stood in the middle and with my sword in a fighting stance. I stood there, my arm out and doing nothing. After fifteen minutes my arm started to hurt a tiny bit. I stood there for another five minutes and my arm was hurting a bit more and my legs started to hurt a bit. Five more minutes and my arm was starting to throb, my legs would give out if I don't start moving them soon. Five more minutes and my legs were about to give up on me but I stood still and didn't move. It was getting harder to breath but I slowed my breathing again and stood still for another five minutes. Finally I had to move, I pushed myself forward and flipped my sword so the blade was down and I slashed. I jumped back and rolled backwards. I stood up, put my sword in its sheath and jumped up into a tree and laid down. There was a fourth of the day left and I laid in the tree for the rest of it, letting my sore body rest. When night had fallen I closed my eyes in the tree I was laying in and fell partially asleep. I kept my sword at my side and stayed alert the entire night.

There, here's the chapter and I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry it's so short but I'm past a week till upload and this is the only chapter I've finished so… I hope you enjoyed, please review and until next time…

-TurtleKier42 signing out


	20. Chapter 20

Hey there everyone, I'm back. First, a thank you to Pheonix Legacy for the favorite, here's a muffin [::}.

Before I start the story a friend has asked me to do something so I'm being a nice person. He has a YouTube channel he's trying to get started so you should go check it out. Here's the link, channel/UC6yErm_n10-hxvAKZrM5RFw

The channel name is Black Eyed Child. You should go check it out.

Now let's get to the story

Disclaimer- I do town stuffs

Onwards and upwards

When night had fallen I closed my eyes in tree I was laying in and fell partially asleep. I kept my sword at my side and stayed alert the entire night.

Lykos's POV:

I once again sat in the clearing and waited for the guild. I felt the master of the guild and their power and I just waited. I put my hand on my sword and stood up, the sword sliding out of its sheath as I did. "What do you want from us?" The guild's master asked, fear coming off him. My eyes shone red and a smirk showed across my face. I lifted my sword back and crouched down to a fighting stance. I stared straight at the guild master. "I just have one question for you." I said in a dark voice. The master flinched and nodded. "Did they warn you?" The master looked shocked and I bolted at him, cutting his throat. I stopped behind him and he fell. He had dropped back and I took out a red handkerchief and wiped the small amount of blood off my face before putting it away. I turned to the rest of the guild. "This is a warning. I'd kill you all but Alpha doesn't want me to unless you don't leave. This is our town and unless you all want to end up like your master I suggest you leave." I said, still in a dark voice, my now short hair a bit red, streaks of silver on my face. I glared at them and the rest of the guild ran. I let my eyes go back to normal and I felt the streaks fade. I took the handkerchief and cleaned my hair(a bit) before I packed up my stuff and let my sword disappear. I slung the bag over my back and kept it over my shoulders and I put my hands in my hoodie pockets before yawning and I started to walk home. Along the way I started humming as I walked along the road. Suddenly someone jumped out in front of me. I yelped and stumbled back. People pointed spears and swords at me and I raised my hands up. "I-I'm sorry. Wh-what exactly did I do." I squeaked out. "Oh give it up. We know you're the Phantom Wolf." One of the men growled. "Phantom Wolf? I thought they was just a myth?! You're telling me they're real?! I didn't do anything!" I said, squeaking the last part and pretending to be scared out of my mind. "Hey what's going on here?" Said a gruff voice from behind all of them. I whimpered and shrunk down. A large man stepped out from behind them. "Please don't hurt me." I said 'scared'. "Hey it's okay, you can keep going but I suggest you keep going there's a killer out here." He said. I nodded pretending that I understood and cared and stood up, hugging my bag that I had hugged out of instinct. "Go on, and maybe next time some people will understand when to let something go." He said directed toward the people there. "Thank you." I said and ran off, pretending to stumble along the way. I sling the bag back over my shoulders and continues walking. When night came I set up camp and ate my dinner of raw squirrel. I climbed into my tent and curled up to be warm in my sleeping bag. "I'll be home tomorrow." I said to myself quietly before I fell asleep for the night.

There. Done. I hope you enjoyed. I do have a few questions about the future of the story though.

When/How soon do you want Saph to go back to Fairy Tail(if at all)

Do you want more of Saphs backstory(and when)

How frequent do you want songs

Any other random stuff

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Please review and until next time…

-TurtleKier42 signing out


	21. Chapter 21

Hey there everypeoples, hope your having a good day or night and if not well, I hope that this can cheer you up. There were no reviews for last chapter so let's get onto the story.

Disclaimer- this is a FANfiction for a reason, what's even the point of this

Now, onward and upward

I set up camp and ate my dinner of raw squirrel. I climbed into my tent and curled up to be warm in my sleeping bag. "I'll be home tomorrow." I said to myself quietly before I fell asleep for the night.

Lykos's POV:

I woke up the next morning, packed up, and started walking again. I got to the forest and let my disguise fall. My ears and tail appeared, my eyes switched back to being wolf eyes, my sword appeared at my side and the water I had for long hair disappeared. My fangs grew again and I stretched, only one last thing to do. I walked to my clearing and put my bag down. Next to a tree. I walked to the middle of the clearing and closed my eyes. I concentrated and felt the water swirling around me. Once the water calmed down I opened my eyes and smiled. I was now wearing a black t-shirt under a black leather jacket(with the right sleeve missing to show the demon marks) with black jeans. My feet were now black paws. I climbed up into the trees and jumped through them to get to the highest point. I stood perched on the tree before spreading my arms out, letting the extra cloth attached to my jacket like wings catch the wind and I glided into Alpha's office. I landed and rolled in front of the desk.

I stood up and stood straight with my hands behind my back. Alpha, mission a success. I have warned them to leave and they have been assured of the consequences if they don't leave." I reported. "Good, I will call you for your next mission when I have it." Alpha said. I nodded "Thank you Alpha." Alpha reached down and tossed something to me. I caught it in my mouth and my mouth watered at the taste of bird. "There is your reward for this job, you may go." I bowed and turned to leave before I heard Alpha say "Oh and Phantom." I turned my head to look at him. "It's good to have you back." I nodded and left the room. I jumped onto a post before jumping onto a ledge. I leaned down and ripped off the wing of the bird. After I ate everything but the bones I started gnawing at the bones. I looked around and saw that Hope was still uncomfortable. Marco and Ignis were talking with Blaze. Flare and Aqua were in there corner of pranks(as I call it) and Blast, Ruby, Emerald, Iris, and Fire were teasing and laughing at Skye who had cake all over her face. Flicker was behind the counter with Soarin. Fireflight was sitting in the corner whittling.

As I was finishing the last of the small bones from my bird I heard a whistle and a blast from outside. I perked my ears and put the last and bigger bones beside me. I grabbed my black cape from behind me and clipped it to the back of my jacket where a good would be. I hocked the end to the bottom of my jeans and unhooked the binds holding the loose fabric for makeshift wings. I waited till I heard the thud on the ground then blasted silently off the ledge. I kept my arms back and legs together till I got out of the door. After I got out of the door I spread out my arms and legs and let the air take me up a bit. I used my magic to let me hover in the same place as he walked up closer to the guild. Before he got to close to the doors I dropped and landed right on his back. He spun around and tried to pin me down but I did out of his grasp before sitting down in front of him. He stared at me in shock before the scent of happiness wafted over him. "Echo! Your back! And here! And in you Phantom Wolf outfit! Does that mean you're staying?" He asked cheerfully. My tail waved back and forth and I smiled. "Yep, I'm staying Plasma." I held up my right arm "This is my home." I said before tackle hugging him. He hugged me back and after a moment I stepped back. I detached the cape from my feet, tucked in my 'wings', and sat followed Plasma into the guild. "Saph, your back!" Hope said happily and flew over to me. "Ya, I'm back. Have been for a little bit." I told her. "What? Where?" She asked, surprised. "Oh, I guess we should have told you. Ly likes to sneak off to somewhere after she comes back and eat her reward alone. I guess we just didn't think about it, we're so used to it." Marco said coming up. "What did you get today Lykos?" Ignis said. I licked my lips thinking of the bones I still have to eat and said "Bird." Plasma, Marco, and Ignis looked surprised. "Must've been a hell of a mission." Plasma said. "Let's just say that The Phantom Wolf is back." I say and scratch Hope's head. Hope purred and curled her tail around my arm then she fell asleep. I smiled then yawned myself. My ears drooped but I shook my head. Phantom looked at me, concerned. "I'm fine, just haven't slept properly for a long time." I told them.

There, done. I hope you enjoyed, please review and follow and until next time…

-TurtleKier42 signing out


End file.
